Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring
by Deliverer
Summary: During a Global Justice mission, Will Du and Dr. Director stumble upon an old invention of Drakken's, the Juvinator. Things are going fine and good. At least until Will activates it. The next thing Director knows, she has a baby on her hands and a lot of explaining to do. Things backfire when she enlists Jack and Drakken's help. Swamped with infants and at a loss, it's panic time.
1. The Juvinator Strikes Again

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

The Juvinator Strikes Again

Global Justice walked through the abandoned facility cautiously, separated into groups or pairs. Call it mother-son bonding time for Dr. Director and Will Du, but they were paired up. "Be careful, Agent Du," Director warned, cautiously moving through the dark halls. Her son was only a few steps behind her.

"Dr. Director, permission to speak freely," Will said, tone obviously annoyed.

"Granted," Director answered.

"Why are we going so slowly? It's just one of Drakken's abandoned lairs. What could possibly be lying in wait for us?" Will questioned.

"Precisely. We don't know, hence the reason we should be extra careful," Betty said.

"What do you expect? A killer robot? A monster plant?" Will doubtfully asked.

"We'll have to find out, _won't_ we?" Betty replied, smiling affectionately. Her son was a good agent, but he was proud, haughty, and impulsive, all traits of his father. Unlike Jack, though, Will didn't know his own limits. Jack was no fool. He knew precisely how much was too much for him. He knew what he could take on and what he couldn't. He knew how to deal with any circumstance and knew when a circumstance was too risky. Will, on the other hand, was still pushing through the stage where he thought himself invincible.

KP

Betty pushed open a door carefully and shone a light inside. There was no sign of a trip wire. She rolled a little round object into the middle of the room. It let out a silent mist, meant to reveal any potential security beams. Nothing showed up. "See, there's _nothing_," Will said, walking inside in annoyance.

Director reached in, pulling him back. "Hold still, Agent Du. This is too easy," she said firmly, pulling her child back protectively. She cautiously entered the room, watching the floor carefully for any sign of something going wrong. They approached a door and opened it. Looking inside they gasped. It was a closet full of Drakken's _inventions_!

"Whoa," Will said, going inside and beginning to pick through them gingerly. Dr. Director joined him, searching as well. "I wonder if he even knew he _had_ half of this stuff," Will mused.

"An eccentric genius? Drakken probably had no clue. Protégé's can be very absent minded," Betty answered. She pulled out a device, frowning at it. It looked like one of her husband's, probably a stolen one. Hmm, she would need to call Jack and ask for an inventory of stolen goods. After all, it was her duty to return stolen property, unless, of course, it was particularly dangerous.

"What's this?" Will asked, pulling out something that looked like one of those ring toys toddlers played with. "It looks like a Ring Tower, probably belonging to Drakken or Shego when they were young."

"I'm not sure. Analyze it. I have to call your father," Dr. Director replied.

"What _for_?" Will asked, frowning at the mention of the man.

"Some of these devices look like stolen HenchCo property," Betty answered.

"Let them _stay_ stolen," Will said.

"Will, you know our procedure," Betty chastised.

Will harrumphed, saying, "Fine."

"Good. Don't fool around with anything. Analyze and catalogue it. We don't know what most of it does yet," Director commanded.

"Yes mom," Will answered, rolling his eyes. He wasn't a baby. He didn't need her directions. _He_ knew what he was doing.

KP

Betty walked about halfway across the room and pulled out a cellphone. She dialled Jack's private line and waited. "HenchCo, Jack Hench speaking," his all too familiar voice answered after a moment.

"I need a list of items Drew Lipsky has stolen from you in the past. We're in one of his abandoned lairs, and I believe there's quite a bit here belonging to you," Director replied, getting right down to business.

"It's good to speak to you too, honey," he answered. She could almost hear the smile in his voice. She smirked, biting her lower lip affectionately.

"Back to business, Mr. Hench," she said.

"But of course, Dr. Director," Jack replied. He rattled off a list for her, which she took down.

He finished and she said, "All right, after we've wrapped up here I'll head over to HenchCo and give you your things."

"I'd much prefer if you came to my house," Jack replied. She could just envision him with his feet up on his desk, smirking slyly.

"We'll see," she answered, laughing.

"Keep an eye on Agent Du, love," Jack said.

"He hasn't left my sight," she assured.

All at once there was a zapping noise. She gasped, turning quickly. "Betty, what's wrong?" Jack asked, concern in his tone.

"I don't know. Hold on," she replied. She covered the phone and called, "Will?!" There was no answer. Worry came to her eyes. Suddenly she heard crying. It sounded like a baby. But what would a _baby_ be doing here, she wondered? She uncovered the mouthpiece and whispered, "I hear something. Look, I'll call you back once this is dealt with."

"Watch your back, Dr. Director," Jack replied. She smiled and hung up.

Cautiously she approached the closet. "Will, answer me!" she ordered. The crying was getting nearer but then stopped. She began to run. She looked into the closet and around. Will wasn't there. Where _was_ he? Sobbing began and she gasped, looking quickly down at a pile of fabric she couldn't make out. Her eyes widened as it began to move. She knelt down, gasping, and shone her light on it. She almost screamed on seeing what the fabric was. Her son's clothing! Oh gods, where _was_ he? All at once a little figure poked its head out from the clothes and began crying again. "What?" she whispered in alarm. A baby! Quickly she picked it up and felt a chill shoot through her. She knew this baby all too well. "Will!" she screamed, immediately recognizing her son's features.

KP

Director gaped at her son in horror. "Baby, what _happened_ to you?" she finally managed to ask. Her child was naked and beginning to shiver. She quickly knelt, picking up the clothes and swaddling the infant in them. She looked around. What had happened that turned her son into, well, _this_?! Her eyes fell on the Ring Tower and she froze. Squinting, she knelt as she soothed her son, shushing him. She examined the tower and suddenly felt ill at ease. This was no toy, it was an _invention_! And something told her _Drakken_ could explain what it _was_. Not that he needed to. It had become fairly obvious.

Will began whimpering again. Director looked down at him worriedly. How old was he, she wondered? In moments she deduced him to be only a few months old. That wasn't good. It meant he should still be breastfeeding. Her body had stopped producing milk long ago, when he'd stopped nursing. She needed a bottle and formula. Oh this was bad, this was very, very bad. A horrifying thought came to her just then. How was she supposed to explain this to _Jack_?!

"Dr. Director!" she heard her agents call. They all ran into the room.

Director turned quickly as they flicked on the lights. They gasped on seeing her cradling an infant. "A baby!" one of the female agents exclaimed in horror.

"Not just any baby," Director answered. "He's _my_ baby."

"Agent _Du_?!" the GJ agents all exclaimed together in shock and horror.

Betty grimly nodded. "Bag all of the inventions and devices. Most are stolen products. Put the one that looks like a Ring Tower in a separate bag and don't, I repeat _don't_, activate it," she ordered. Looking at her son angrily, she firmly said, "Will, I specifically told you not to fool around with those inventions." Will whimpered and reached up for his mother's face, sobbing once. Betty's eyes softened. "Oh gods, your father is going to _kill_ me."

KP

Jack inspected the dinner spread that his servants had prepared. He'd never been one for servants, but every so often they came in handy and he actually let them work for their pay. He knew Director would come here, as he'd suggested. It had been a while since they'd had any alone time. Almost on cue he heard the doorbell being rung throughout the house. He smirked and sat. The butler would show her up to the dining room. In a few moments he heard a knock. "M-master, Dr. Director to s-see you," the butler called. Jack frowned. Why did the man sound so nervous?

"I know," Jack replied, shrugging it off. Well, semi-shrugging it off. He was cautious by nature and knew better than to brush off a bad feeling or suspicious activity. The door opened and Betty peered in. Smiling at him she approached. He saw that the smile was nervous. It was never good when she was nervous. He frowned concernedly. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

She sat across from him and looked at the spread. "It's beautiful, Jack. This is amazing. It's been a while since we had a romantic dinner," she remarked.

He smirked softly. "You're avoiding the question," he said.

She cringed and looked at him. "I… We have to talk," she said.

He frowned. "About…" he fished.

"About… uh, babies?" she answered.

He stiffened. "Betty, are you pregnant again?" he immediately questioned.

"P-pregnant? Oh, no, no, nothing like that," she quickly said. He relaxed in relief. Thank goodness for _that_. "It, uh, _does_ have to do with a child, though. Y-you know how you've said that you wish you could go back and do things differently, wish that you could raise our son as we should have, wish that you'd never lost him?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Oh… uh, sweetheart, I know that you, that we've, been missing the days when Will was a baby…" he began.

"Oh, I'm reliving them even _now_," she replied, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear—not that there was much to brush back, as her haircut was so short—and glancing away.

"But I don't think having another child is going to be a good _idea_," Jack said. "I already have _one_ who hates me. I _don't_ need another."

"Jack, I'm not talking about having another baby," she answered. "It's just, um… we _have_ one."

KP

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hon, you're not making sense," he said. "Are you _feeling_ okay?"

She sighed in frustration and said, "Oh gods, this is harder than I _thought_ it would be. Baby, come with me." Jack rose and followed her curiously. She took his hand. "Now I-I don't know how to say this, Jack. It's… well, frankly _unbelievable_. But, um, well you remember that just before I hung up I told you I'd heard something?"

"Yes…" he cautiously replied.

"It was… a baby crying," she said.

He froze, paling. "We are _not_ adopting some lost child!" he exclaimed in alarm.

"Well I wouldn't call it _adopting_," she said.

"Forget it. Nothing is changing my mind," he firmly said.

"Oh, once you see him I think you'll be changing your tune, for better or worse," she said awkwardly, forcibly dragging him along.

"No, the answer is no! I'm not taking in some random kid," Jack said.

"Jack, he isn't a random kid," Betty said, opening the door to Will's old nursery and pulling him inside.

"For the love of Pete, Betty, I'm not going along with…" Jack began, looking down into the cradle. He lost his voice, mouth dropping in shock and horror. He gazed at the sleeping infant, unable to even feel his own eyes. "…this…" he finally finished.

"Yeah, the baby… he's kind of our son," Betty said.

KP

All at once shaking out of it, Jack exclaimed, "Oh my _gods_! _Will_!"

The baby woke up, startled, and began screaming and wailing. "Jack, I just got him down!" Director exclaimed in dismay. Swiftly she swept the child up, saying, "There, there, baby. Oh sweetie pie, it's okay. Daddy did not mean to scare you, no he did not."

"What happened to our _son_?!" Jack yelled in horror, stress and alarm levels shooting through the roof as he put a hand to his forehead.

"He fooled around with _this_," Betty said, reaching down for a bag and pulling out the Ring Tower. "Careful, don't mess with it. That's how Will became, well, an infant," she said, handing it over. "It's, kind of an invention of Drakken's. Judging by the effects on Will, I'd say it's pretty obvious what the thing does."

"That's it! Drakken's going down!" Jack yelled. Will began screaming and sobbing again.

"Jack, lower your voice!" Director insisted. Jack bit his tongue, quickly quieting.

"Oh gods, this isn't happening, this isn't _happening_," he said, unable to believe his eyes.

"Well it is," Dr. Director replied. "Oh, Jack, take him will you? I need to warm up a bottle for him."

She put the baby into his father's hands before Jack could protest. Quickly she left, wanting to give Jack space to puzzle this thing out. Jack gaped in shock at his infant son. Will giggled and cooed up at him, reaching for his father's face. "Kiddo, what did you _do_ to yourself?" Jack tightly asked. Will made a popping noise with his lips and laughed at the new sound he'd discovered. "Oh gods, this is a disaster." Drakken was going to pay dearly. Very, _very_, dearly. Jack shifted uncomfortably as the baby began to whimper. He lifted the boy and let him lean against his shoulder. The baby settled, giggling, and put his lips against his father's neck a moment. He made another popping sound against the skin in what Jack remembered as his child's way of kissing his parents when he'd been very, very small. It was wet and messy, but it was a kiss nonetheless. "You know, I didn't think I'd have to deal with diapers and messes ever _again_ after you grew up," Jack said, sighing. He smirked softly. Still, Will _was_ adorable. He'd probably never let his son live this down, but for now he might as well enjoy having a baby boy again. "All right, you win," he relented. Lovingly he kissed his son's head.


	2. Mama Lipsky Comes to Visit

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Mama Lipsky Comes to Visit

"Shego!" Drakken called.

"Yo," Shego replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"Nrrgh, Shego, we're supposed to be planning to dominate the _world_!" Drakken shot.

"Right, you plan, I read," Shego replied. Drakken frowned, unimpressed.

"Nrrgh, lippy sidekicks," he complained, turning back to his worktable. The phone began to ring. "Shego, can you get that?" Drakken asked. She said nothing. The phone rang again. "Nrrgh, I told you to answer it!" Drakken snapped sharply, put out with his sidekick, and currently wife's, attitude. Angrily he marched to the screen and turned it on. "Hello?"

"Is this the lair of Dr. Drakken?" Hench's voice answered as he appeared on screen.

"You know perfectly well it is!" Drakken yelled. "What _now_?"

"A while ago you created a little invention, one that looked like a Ring Tower tot toy," Jack replied.

"The Juvinator? Hmm, I'd forgotten about that. I never _did_ use it. What about it?" Drakken asked.

"Well, it seems it's fallen into the wrong hands," Jack said.

"Wrong hands? What wrong hands?" Drakken asked, confused.

Jack reached to the side and picked something up. Drakken and Shego's mouths dropped as Hench plopped an infant down in his lap. "My _son's_!" Jack barked sharply.

KP

"_Will_?" Shego asked in shock, gaping in horror and disbelief.

"Ooh, this very bad now," Drakken said, cringing and quickly catching on to where this was going.

Betty walked on screen, frowning as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. "We're on our way to your lair, Dr. Drakken, and you'd better have an excuse and a solution," she said sharply.

"But-but, he, I, it wasn't my _fault_!" Drakken insisted.

"It doesn't matter. It's _your_ invention and _we_ have no clue how to _use_ it," Jack replied.

"But he's so _cute_ now," Shego teased, having recovered. Her eyes danced with mirth. This was too good. Will burped, making Jack and Betty blink blankly down at him then frown back at the camera.

"He's a bed of roses, until he starts spitting _up_," Jack replied. "I've had to change _twice_ in the last two _hours_."

"He's precious, as cute as a button, until he dirties his diaper," Betty added. "Incidentally, formula doesn't work well with his digestive system. He was originally fed with breast milk so the formula is shocking his system. Diarrhea isn't a pretty picture to deal with."

"_Eww_," Shego said.

"We're coming with Gemini right now," Dr. Director declared.

"_Don't_ make us _wait_," Jack warned icily. With that he hung up. Drakken and Shego cringed, exchanging glances. This might get ugly.

KP

"All right, we need a plan," Drakken said.

"For…" Shego fished.

"For in case Jack Hench decides to get dangerous," Drakken answered.

"Uh, Dr. D, it takes a lot to rile the guy up to the point where he'll actually _do_ something about it," Shego said. "He's probably just coming here to chew you out."

"Jack Hench is not to be underestimated!" Drakken insisted.

"Doy, I mean the guy is terrifying," Shego said, chortling.

"So you admit you're afraid of him!" Drakken accused.

"Who, me? Are you kidding? The guy's a businessman. He can't _fight_. He's a killer shot with a pistol, sure, but he's not a fighter," Shego said. "Like I need to be scared of _him_."

"Shego's afraid," Drakken sang tauntingly.

"I'm not afraid of the man!" Shego yelled, lighting up her hands. Just then there was the sound of a doorbell. "He's here!" she exclaimed in shock, surprised at the speed at which he'd arrived and lighting up her hands defensively. Just in case, you realize. She wasn't afraid, it was just a _precaution_.

Drakken, looking at the door uncertainly, approached cautiously and opened it up while Shego stood at the defensive. Not that Shego's reflexes or plasma would save him if he ended up coming face to face with Hench and a gun, but it was still comforting, in a way. Drakken opened the door slightly, saying, "H-hello?"

"Drewbie!" a voice exclaimed.

Drakken panicked. "Mother!" he cried in horror, slamming the door and leaning against it. Oh gods, he would have _preferred_ Hench.

"Drewbie, open this door this instant, young man!" Mama Lipsky ordered.

"Uh, no one's here at the moment, leave a message," Drakken said. Shego was looking dubiously at him. He grinned innocently, shrugging. She rolled her eyes. Drakken cried out in alarm as the door was kicked open and Mama Lipsky entered.

KP

Drakken sat tensely next to Shego on the couch as his mother hummed, baking brownies and making tea in the kitchen. "This is a nightmare," Drakken moaned.

"Whoa, deep breaths. Play it cool, Drew, just act the part," Shego said, absolutely loving Drakken's discomfort.

"We're married," Drakken growled.

"Tell her what she wants to hear," Shego answered, unconcerned.

Mama Lipsky came out of the kitchen and sat on an easy chair at the head of the coffee table. "So, how goes the marriage, you kids?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh, it goes quite well, mother," Drakken replied, forcing a grin. Shego rolled her eyes.

"So, where did Drewbie take you on your honeymoon, Shego sweetie?" Mama Lipsky asked, leaning forward.

"H-honeymoon?" Drakken asked.

"To a convention," Shego answered bitterly, shooting a look at Drakken.

"In Bermuda! That's it, Bermuda," Drakken quickly covered, grinning innocently. "It was, um, a lover's convention, for honeymooning couples. The beaches were _lovely_."

"Oh yeah, gorgeous," Shego replied, rolling her eyes.

"How nice. So, is my son making you happy?" Mama Lipsky asked Shego.

"Making me happy? What do you…" Shego began. Her eyes widened, though, as she suddenly got the gist of it. "Oh…" she said, blushing deeply. Drakken looked horrified.

"Mother!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? I'm just asking," she defended.

"Not _here_ you aren't!" Drakken insisted.

"Okay, okay," Mama Lipsky relented. Shego almost fainted in relief. Thank the gods she wouldn't have to answer _that_.

KP

There was a long, awkward silence. At least, it was awkward for Drakken and Shego. Mama Lipsky was perfectly oblivious, just smiling at the two casually and blinking. "So, um, mother… how was your trip?" Drakken asked.

"Oh it was wonderful, Drewbie," Mama Lipsky replied.

"Well, uh, we weren't expecting you. How long was it that you were staying?" Shego asked.

"Oh just for the day, or maybe two, or three, who _knows_?" Mama Lipsky replied.

"Oh… great…" Shego said, now starting to feel as awkward as Drakken. Now she understood why he'd been so horrified at the surprise visit.

There was another pause. The door was suddenly knocked on. "I'll get it!" Drakken and Shego said together. Immediately they both leapt up and ran for it.

Without thinking they pulled it open revealing none other than Jack Hench, Betty Director, Sheldon Director, and a baby Will Du. "Jack!" Drakken exclaimed in relief. He laughed, suddenly hugging the shocked businessman.

"What on Earth…" Jack began. This wasn't exactly the impression he'd been trying to _make_.

"Dr. Drakken, might I ask what your problem is?" Gemini demanded. He was angry at the man for what had happened to his nephew. In fact, after having been filled in by Jack, he'd had every intention of giving Drakken a piece of his mind. Now the 'good' doctor was acting like they were old _friends_.

"Gemini, Betty, guys, come on in," Shego said, entirely too amiably. Before the three guests could protest, they were dragged inside, completely lost as to the goings on.

KP

They weren't lost for long. They found themselves sitting awkwardly in silence with Drakken, Shego, and Mama Lipsky, who was shamelessly flirting with Gemini, much to Dr. Director's amusement as well as chagrin. "Ooh, you're so _cute_ with that eye patch," Mama Lipsky said to the man.

"Um, thank you?" Gemini awkwardly questioned, feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Mmm, I love a man with a beard," Mama Lipsky said, batting her eyelashes. Gemini grinned awkwardly and tried to shuffle away. She held his arm fast, though.

Jack cleared his throat and took a bite of a brownie as Betty sipped tea quietly. Will began to cry and Betty looked up curiously. Uh oh, Mama Lipsky didn't know they'd brought along the baby. They'd put Will to sleep in a bedroom, so the woman wasn't expecting any sort of infant to be around. "Ooh, I hear a baby!" Mama Lipsky sang out excitedly. She gasped and said, "Drewbie, you never _told_ me!"

"Told you what now?" Drakken asked.

"That you and Shego had a _baby_!" Mama Lipsky exclaimed. "Oh I should be furious with you for not telling Mama. Where's my grandchild?"

"Wait, what? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! You've got it all _wrong_!" Shego exclaimed in alarm.

"The baby is ours," Jack said, smiling cordially at Mama Lipsky and covering Director's hand with his own.

"Oh shoot," Mama Lipsky said, disappointed.

"I'll get him!" Sheldon exclaimed, eager to get away from the woman. Quickly he darted off.

KP

In a few seconds he returned with his nephew in his arms, the infant cooing and reaching up for his beard. Gemini gladly let the boy play with it, smiling down at the baby. "Here's the bundle of joy," Gemini said, bringing the boy over to his sister and handing him to her. Will giggled and cooed, reaching for his mother. Betty grinned, nuzzling her son softly. Jack tickled his stomach.

"How sweet," Mama Lipsky said. "Drewbie, where are _my_ grandbabies?"

"G-grandbabies?" Drakken tightly asked. "Oh but-but mother, you see…"

"We, err, weren't planning on having any children," Shego replied. Seeing Drakken's panicked motions she quickly covered, "I mean, that is, ooh boy, uh maybe later…"

"Well later had better come _soon_. I'm not getting any younger, you know," Mama Lipsky said. Turning to Jack, Betty, and Sheldon, she said, "Oh it's such a pleasure to see Drewbie's friends again.

"Right, friends," Jack replied, smiling innocently. This friend, of course, would love to deal with Drakken in many painful ways for stealing from him, but Jack was a patient man. It was just Drakken's way. There was no harm done, yet. The evil doctor hadn't stolen anything _too_ valuable.

"Well, uh, we really just came to drop by and discuss something with Dr. Dra… Lipsky," Betty said, smiling innocently. "It's work related, and private, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, of course not. I'll come back in ten minutes and see how you kids are doing," Mama Lipsky stated, rising and leaving. As soon as the door shut they all sighed in relief, with exception to Jack who hadn't really been affected either way.

They turned to Drakken, frowning. Drakken swallowed and grinned innocently. Shego filed her nails, ignoring the whole proceeding. "Um, perhaps we can discuss this over more tea?" Drakken lamely offered.

Gemini scowled, saying, "I'd advise you come with us, Dr. Drakken, Shego. We're bringing you to the Juvinator and you _will_ change Will back or _be_ changed, capiche?"

"Capiche," Drakken groaned.


	3. A Changing of Hands

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

A Changing of Hands

Two figures snuck through HenchCo silently. "Ooh, this is a bad _idea_, besty," the one in the lead said.

"Do no' worry, lassie. Hench es nowhere near," the other replied.

"Duffy, you realize you're playing dangerously, right?" the woman asked.

"Amy, lass, o' _course_ Ah know tha'," Killigan answered.

"Okay, but honey, this is Jack Hench we're talking about. Don't you know how _evil_ he can be?" DNAmy worriedly asked.

"Wha' can _he_ do?" Killigan asked. "The man's no' even _here_." He dropped a golf ball and shot it at a door. It exploded and the duo swiftly entered the room. "How much longer until the cameras ye' put down fire back up?"

"I'm not even _sure_ I got them down, remember?" Amy answered. Killigan cringed. Here was hoping for the best, then. All at once alarms were sounding and traps activating. "We can't push this anymore, sugar booger. Grab something and let's go!"

"Right," Killigan relented, realizing very quickly the gravity of the situation they were in. In about five seconds Hench's henchmen would be bursting in here. He grabbed a device that looked strangely like a Ring Tower tot toy. He blew a hole through the wall with a golf ball and Amy raced ahead, throwing down one of her orbs and summoning an Otterfly. The two leapt onto it as Jack's henchmen burst in and charged them. The Otterfly took off, flying the two villains far away.

KP

Jack gaped in anger and outrage as the report of the theft was made to him by Hank Perkins. He wouldn't really be overly concerned; if not for the fact the stolen object happened to be the Juvinator. Jack finally closed his mouth and asked coldly, "Who was it?"

"Duff Killigan and DNAmy," Perkins answered.

"Oh really," Hench icily said, giving a dangerous look to Drakken.

"It wasn't _my_ idea!" Drakken insisted.

"Killigan was probably looking for an easy way to _make_ a buck," Shego remarked.

"Well your little golfing friend is going to be in for a whole lot more than he bargained for," Jack warned. "Onto the plane. We're paying a visit to Killigan's Island." Dr. Director gave him a look that just screamed, 'really?' "What?" he asked, a teasing twinkle in his eye. She smirked and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

KP

Killigan looked at Jack in terror, cowering against a wall. Amy fearfully held the golfer's shoulders, standing behind him. Of course Hench hadn't done anything yet. All he was doing was sitting on a chair calmly and coolly, gently chastising them. Therein lay the warning. Calm, cool, and gentle was never good when coming from Jack Hench, unless directed to his family. At any moment Killigan fully expected him to say something like, 'Now I hate to do this, Killigan, after all you've been one of my greatest customers, but I'm afraid I can't let you live.' At which point—and Killigan was merely speculating of course, at least for now—Jack would pull out a gun or some other device and calmly, properly, and humanely, shoot him down like a dog.

"Now I hate to do this, Killigan…" Jack began, and Duff nearly had a heart attack, gasping and paling. Where was Dr. Director when you needed her? Or Drakken, Shego, and Gemini, for that matter?

"Jacky, _please_, he didn't mean any harm!" Amy alarmedly exclaimed, desperate to save her friend. Apparently her thought process had been following Duff's _exactly_.

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously then smirked in amusement. "What do you think I'm going to do to you two?" he questioned, entertained.

"Ah do no' have the Juvinator, laddie!" Killigan insisted. "Ah sold et t' Big Daddy Brotherson!"

Jack's cordial smile fell to a dangerous frown. "Oh really. Well, that _changes_ things," he remarked, fingering a pistol in his belt. "You know how I hate wild goose chases."

"We can help you get it back!" Amy insisted.

"Relax, I can't very well murder _either_ of you. Not with Betty lingering about. Besides, my priority is getting my son back to normal," Jack said, rising. The two relaxed with sighs. His actions and his words were good signs. Because of the fact they could even _deduce_ the meaning behind them, they knew he was telling the truth. They were in no immediate danger from the man. "Get me a phone," Jack commanded. DNAmy quickly rushed to obey. In seconds she'd returned with it, handing it over.

Jack opened it and quickly dialled a number. After a moment he smirked, "Patch me through to Big Daddy Brotherson… Who's calling? Just tell him it's an old, trusted, and valued friend." Jack chuckled, obviously satisfied with himself. Apparently whoever was on the other end of the phone had gone running to obey.

KP

"Who is it?" Big Daddy questioned his employee.

"He wouldn't give his name. He simply said it was an old, trusted, and valued friend," the man answered. Big Daddy's eyes lit up in amusement. Jack Hench. It had been some time since their last interactions during the kidnapping incident with the two ninja boys. They had been working very closely to monitor the Duke and his plot regarding Hirotaka… and the serial killer's potential locale for Fukushima. They'd had no intention of letting either the killer or the Duke complete their objectives.

"Patch him through," Big Daddy ordered, not giving the name of the caller to his people. Jack appreciated confidentiality and privacy. In fact, he _demanded_ it. The man was clever, dangerous, mysterious, wile, shrewd, insidious, and more. All in all he was a potent and deadly cocktail. The employee bowed and left. In a moment the phone rang. Big Daddy picked it up and said, "Jack, it's been a long time."

"It has," Jack agreed, smirking fondly. Of all his business associates, Big Daddy was one of his personal favorites as well as his most trusted. At least, the two could trust each _other_. The clients they dealt with not so much, at least on Big Daddy's end. He himself strove for honesty in his dealings. It brought in more clients. "I've recently learned that our friend Mr. Killigan sold you a certain item. A Ring Tower shaped object known as the Juvinator, I believe."

"Ah, our friend Dr. Drakken's invention. I'm aware of it. Interested, are you?" Big Daddy questioned.

"Very," Hench answered. "Not for the reason you assume, though."

"For what reason has it caught your eye?" Big Daddy asked.

"My son fooled around with it and… let's just say I'm not prepared to raise my son all over again," Hench answered.

KP

Big Daddy started, blinking blankly. "Well then you _are_ in a pickle," Big Daddy said. "I've just sold the Juvinator _myself_."

"Oh gods. To who?" Jack asked.

"My dear Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, you know the one rule I have in this establishment. Client Confidentiality," Big Daddy answered.

"Where was that integrity when you gave up Killigan to Kim Possible?" Jack retaliated, smirking. Big Daddy was challenging him. He honestly didn't mind the man's mind games. They kept him sharp, after all.

Big Daddy chuckled. "You are always a welcome change from the fools who usually try and play my games," he said. "They blindly tell me what they think I want to hear. Luckily for _them_, I let such incidents go. It does get boring, though. You are refreshing, Hench. You don't blindly give me what you believe I want. You challenge me right back. A worthy opponent indeed."

"I try, old friend," Jack replied. "Client name, please."

"Very well. For you and no one else. Francis Lucreman, alias Frugal Lucre. But then you already knew his alter-ego," Big Daddy answered.

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult," Jack said.

"You haven't heard the whole story. He was hired to obtain a device of his choosing, as long as he believed it would be useful, by a mentor, of sorts," Big Daddy said. "In fact, said mentor is a very close business associate and friend of ours. I believe you know where this is going."

Jack frowned. "Falsetto Jones," he replied. That just made it about one-thousand times more difficult. Falsetto was no fool. He was competent, he had money, he had resources, he had skill, and he lacked the typical villain weaknesses. In fact, Falsetto was right up there with Big Daddy on his personal list of favorite people to do business with. The man was very much like _him_, albeit not on par; sort of a second version. "He's taken _Lucre_ under his wing? I'd given him more credit than that, granted Frugal can be really quite useful." Hackers and Programmers were very, very talented. He liked keeping a few close on hand _himself_.

"I wouldn't say Falsetto has so much offered to mentor him as Lucre has assumed. You have to give Frugal credit, for being able swallow his pride and go to a younger man for aid," Big Daddy replied.

"The man doesn't have much pride to _swallow_," Jack said, but he knew not to underestimate Lucre. The man knew computers and could hack with the best of the best. In fact, he had the potential to be quite the dangerous opponent, if he got things together.

"Good luck, Jack. You'll need it," Big Daddy stated.

"I have an in with Falsetto, but maybe it's time to give Team Possible a little leg-stretch," Jack declared.

"Or you could end up regretting it. You haven't exactly been batting one-hundred recently, my friend, with the PDVI and the Cupid Ray," Big Daddy said.

"Are you implying I'm losing my touch?" Jack icily asked.

"It depends. Do you realize what could happen?" Big Daddy questioned.

Jack smirked and answered, "Yes. I don't intend to help them if things go awry, though."

"But you know you'll be drawn in nonetheless," Big Daddy said.

"Perhaps I'm getting too bored for my own good. With all the action I've been getting into, I believe I'm starting to be a little bit spoiled," Jack declared. After this he would have to lie low and remedy that issue, or try.

"Watch out for that. We're businessmen, my friend, not fighters, not heroes, not villains," Big Daddy warned.

"I agree. Goodbye, Big Daddy. Let's do lunch sometime," Jack said.

"I'd like that," Big Daddy agreed. With that he hung up.

Jack handed the phone back to DNAmy. She and Killigan looked questioningly at him. "All right you two, let's get back to the others. You're coming along," Jack said to them. They nodded, not daring to push their luck any father with the man. Quickly they followed him back to the plane.

KP

"What's the plan?" Director asked, as her husband returned with Killigan and DNAmy.

"Frugal Lucre is in possession of it. Let's let Team Possible deal with this one," Jack replied.

Drakken, frowning, beckoned Duff and Amy over to him and Shego. They approached. "I say we inform the rest of Evil Incorporated about this. I want my invention back and out of Lucre's _hands_."

"Go against Jack _Hench_?" Amy doubtfully asked.

"What can _he_ do?" Drakken replied. Inwardly, though, warning bells were going off.

"Fine, fine, but if this backfires, Dr. D, you're in big trouble," Shego warned. She was as uncertain about this as _Amy_ was. This time big trouble didn't mean from _her_. It meant from the name that need not be mentioned, Hench.

"It won't backfire!" Drakken argued.

"_Sure_ it won't," Shego said, exchanging incredulous looks with DNAmy.


	4. Roadtrip to the Lazy C Ranch

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Roadtrip to the Lazy C Ranch

Kim drove down the highway with Monique, Yori, Amelia, Bonnie, and Tara, all laughing at some shared joke. "Road trips are totally the _bomb_!" Monique exclaimed, snapping a picture of the passing scenery with her phone. "Montana? Girl, this is _awesome_!"

"Uncle Slim really wanted us to come down and visit. It's a long weekend so I figured why not? Besides, I haven't seen him in a _long_ time," Kim said.

"Ugh, why are we here again?" Bonnie complained, doing her makeup. Kim hit a pothole, making her lipstick smear. "Ugh, Kim!" Bonnie screamed in anger.

"My bad," Kim said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I bet!" Bonnie shot.

"Easy Bonnie, this is a great opportunity for all of us to bond," Tara said, putting her arms around Bonnie and Amelia, both who were in the back seat with her.

"Besides, I wasn't about to go _without_ you two," Amelia added, grinning.

"This will be a most interesting experience," Yori remarked. "I have never been to this 'Montana' before."

"It's beautiful there," Kim said.

"Like, as beautiful as desert _can_ be," Bonnie remarked, folding her arms. "Why didn't we go with the boys?"

"Because the Sloth isn't big enough," Kim answered as if it were obvious.

"Besides, they're just one car behind us," Monique added, jerking her thumb back.

KP

"I hope that Stoppable-San does not give Hana sugar. I believe Hirotaka would stop him, after all, our sister is affected very negatively by such things, but if Hirotaka is asleep there will be no one to prevent Ron-San from giving her a candy," Yori said.

"Not even Fukushima?" Tara asked.

"Fukushima cares little. He believes Hana is the responsibility of me and Hirotaka. He is correct, in a way, but I wish he would pay more attention," Yori ruefully replied. "He will hardly be paying attention to Hana, and especially not to Stoppable-San. He was never the responsible one," Yori replied.

"He still has a lot of growing up to do," Amelia added, smirking knowingly.

Yori giggled and said, "Yes. Fukushima and I were very much protected by Hirotaka. It was he who we looked up to, he who defended us. Besides, Fukushima was very much spoiled already. I believe grandfather, I mean Sensei, felt badly for him, more so than Master ever let on. Fukushima received much personal training from the best of the teachers. Sensei ensured it. Hirotaka and I used to tease him, calling him as spoiled and self-entitled as a prince."

"Whatever, as long as they're getting along with Junior," Bonnie said.

"You just _had_ to bring Senor Senior Junior, _didn't_ you?" Monique wryly asked, rolling her eyes.

"_I_ brought _Josh_," Tara defended.

"_Josh_ ain't a _villain_," Monique replied.

KP

"Stop looking at me as if I have a top-secret evil scheme to pull off," Junior protested as Ron continuously stared at him in uncertainty and horror. He, Ron, and Josh were in the front of the car, Hirotaka, Fukushima, and Hana sat in the back.

"He has a scheme!" Ron exclaimed in terror.

"Ron, dude, chill," Josh, who was driving, said, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to smirk teasingly at his friend.

"Outsider, I am warning you only once. You are giving me a headache," Fukushima grumbled, having woken up on the wrong side of the bed. "Do not make me carve out your tongue."

"Fukushima, get some rest," Hirotaka said, frowning at his friend reproachfully. "You are no more pleasant to be around than _him_ in your current mood." Fukushima sneered but went back to trying to nap.

They hit a pothole and Fukushima hit his head, crying out in pain. "Josh!" he yelled angrily.

"Sorry dude, it's not easy to avoid the potholes," Josh defended.

"Humph, we should have taken father's private jet," Junior complained, looking out the window boredly. Hirotaka rolled his eyes and checked on his sleeping sister. He smiled on seeing her peaceful state. The ninja bent, kissing her forehead softly and pulling her blanket up to under her chin. Hana yawned cutely and babbled in her sleep, stretching.

"Felix and Zita, they will be meeting us there, no?" Hirotaka asked.

"With Justine and Ned," Ron confirmed. "This is going to be so _sweet_! Almost _everyone's_ there! Jim, Tim, and Wade are riding with KP's mom and dad. Cattle ranching, horseback riding, ribs, steak, the _works_!"

"They even bought some real horses, _real_ ones! I mean the robotic ones Ron told me about sound pretty cool and all, but hey, nothing beats horseback riding on a flesh and blood steed," Josh agreed.

"How is it that you know this?" Junior questioned curiously.

"I was, uh, kind of raised on a ranch myself. Just outside of town. I've been riding a long time. When we moved into the city I sort of fell away from it. Man do I miss it, though.

"Yep, no missions, no problems, just rest and relaxation," Ron said, leaning back in his seat with a smile on his face. "You'll get your horse riding fix, Mankey my man." Josh smirked.

KP

The boys had been forced to pull over and now gaped in horror at Hana, who was out of her mind and leaping around the car. "I closed my eyes for not even ten minutes! What did you do to my _sister_?!" Hirotaka demanded of Ron.

"I only _gave_ her _one_ candy!" Ron defended. "Fukushima said it was fine!"

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka yelled, glaring murderously at his friend.

"I do not listen to what the Outsider, I mean Ron, _asks_!" Fukushima immediately defended, pulling back from an enraged Hirotaka. When he was angered, no one in their right _mind_ wanted to cross Hirotaka.

"She is crazy! We must escape!" Junior exclaimed, going to open the door.

"Don't open it! She'll get _out_!" Josh exclaimed in alarm as he and Ron pounced, pulling the young Spaniard back from the door.

"Hana wa, sugu ni ochitsuku. Imōto wa, watashi ni shitagau!" Hirotaka ordered. Hana, calm down immediately. Sister, obey me!

Hana, laughing, kept bouncing around. Hirotaka sighed and undid his seatbelt. He leapt twice, missing both times, but the third time that he sprang he seized her and dragged her back. She began screaming and wailing in protest, sobbing and weeping. "You are not going _anywhere_!" Hirotaka sharply shot to his sobbing sister. Hana began screaming louder. Hirotaka held her firm, though, rocking her. "Drive on," he ordered. "I will hold her." The others buckled back in and began driving once more, cautiously watching the struggling infant.

KP

Two of the three cars pulled up to the ranch. Felix, Zita, Justine, and Ned waved at them, approaching their friends' vehicles. Slim Possible and Joss raced up as well. Kim's car emptied first. "There you are! We were beginning to think you wouldn't show," Zita said.

"We're here and ready for some fun," Monique replied.

"S'up Kim, Monique, Amelia, Bonnie, Tara, Yori," Felix greeted.

"Greetings, simpletons," Justine said.

"We were looking forward to seeing you again too, Justine," Kim teased.

"Where are the guys?" Ned asked.

"Coming slowly but surely," Tara answered.

The second car emptied, Jim, Tim, and Wade leaping out. Annie and James followed, smiling. "There's my baby brother!" Slim said, crushing James in a hug.

"Howdy Slim. Can't breathe," James greeted.

"Sorry there, cowpoke," Slim said, putting him down. "Annie, still lookin' like the moon on a wild Montana night," he stated, hugging his sister-in-law."

"Howdy Slim," Anne greeted, grinning.

KP

"Kim, Kim, I missed ya'll!" Joss exclaimed, hugging Kim tightly. "Jim, Tim, howdy!" She ran to her other two cousins and hugged them.

"Eww, cooties!" the twins chimed together jokingly.

Joss pulled away and looked at Wade. Wade's mouth dropped and he gaped at her in awe. For a moment he swore he could hear music in the background. Heck, for a moment he thought _hearts_ were in his eyes. "Who's _this_ here stranger?" Joss asked. "Howdy, I'm Joss." She took his hand, not waiting for an answer, and shook. "What's _yer_ name?"

"My what? Name? Oh, I, uh, can't remember," Wade stammered, blushing. "I-I mean Wade! My-my name is Wade Lode!"

"Wade Lode? No way! Ya'll keep ma cousin's whole operation runnin'! It's amazin' t' actually _meet_ ya!" Joss excitedly exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Wade gasped and almost melted. Sighing and sappily giggling, he answered, "Yeah… Wait, what? I mean I'm not, that is…"

"Well ain't you just the cutest _thing_," Joss said, finding his awkwardness funny and sweet at the same time. "I can tell we're gonna be _great_ friends." She put her arm around his waist playfully.

"F-f-friends?" Wade asked. Jim and Tim exchanged hopeless smirks. This was interesting. This meant a whole new pasture of unexplored pranks, jokes, and playful teases.

KP

Kim frowned worriedly down the road along with Bonnie. "Like, where _are_ they?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. It's not like Ron to be late. I'm getting worried," Kim replied.

Just then a car drove up. The doors flew open and desperately the group of boys tumbled out, Hirotaka holding Hana tightly. "Help! It is a beast, a monster!" Junior exclaimed, scrambling towards his girlfriend.

"Junior!" Bonnie exclaimed, falling to her knees next to him and pulling him close.

"What monster? Where?" Kim asked immediately, dropping into a fighting pose.

"_There_!" Junior exclaimed, pointing directly at Hana.

The girls blinked blankly. "Um, cuz, are you feeling okay?" Zita asked, walking up to Junior and kneeling next to him.

"No, no, he isn't kidding! That kid isn't of this _world_!" Josh quickly agreed, backing away in horror until Tara took his shoulders firmly in an attempt to calm him down.

"It was one candy, just one," Ron stammered, watching Hana in worry and caution lest she spring into action again.

"You allowed him to feed her a _candy_?" Yori demanded of her brother.

"It was not me," Hirotaka defended, shooting a look at Fukushima.

"I didn't hear the Outsider's question!" Fukushima protested.

"Fukushima!" Yori shot reproachfully, hurrying to her sister. "Oh Hana, you should never have had sugar," she said, taking the baby from her brother's arms.

KP

"She's so _cute_!" Joss exclaimed, suddenly racing towards the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Um, hai," Yori uncertainly answered, cautiously holding the infant down to Joss. Joss giggled and took Hana, cuddling her close. Hana giggled and began waving her arms, feeling Joss's face.

"Well now, she's a right pretty little thing," Slim said, approaching and smiling. "Who does she belong to?"

"She's my adoptive little sis," Ron proudly boasted. "Oh and, uh, Hirotaka and Yori's biological sister." Hirotaka and Yori bowed, smiling at the man.

"Well ain't that right nice? Who're her parents, what were their names?" Slim questioned.

Hirotaka and Yori exchanged looks then turned back. Yori spoke first, saying, "Our mother's name was Tomoko. Hana is her daughter. Our sister's father was not our father."

"Your dad died?" Slim asked.

Hirotaka and Yori shifted uncomfortably. Finally Hirotaka answered with a smooth lie, saying, "Hai, yes. Our step-father, as you would call him, was named… Shinigami." He was banking on the fact Slim knew little to nothing about Japanese mythology. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well ain't that a shame? Must've been hard for you two to accept a step-father," Slim remarked.

"Not so much for me as it was for Hirotaka," Yori answered, offhandedly alluding to Hirotaka's hatred for Shinigami, the very one who favored him. Hirotaka frowned darkly.

"Well now let's get ya'll set up," Slim said, breaking the tension.


	5. Into the Desert

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Into the Desert

Slim brought out the horses, saying, "All righty then, who wants flesh and blood and who wants robot?"

"I'm like, so totally taking robot. The animals just stink," Bonnie stated, covering her nose as a horse breathed on her.

"I think I'll try out robotic too," Tara said.

"Ooh, ooh, and me!" Monique exclaimed excitedly.

"Why not," Junior said, shrugging and smiling.

"Totally. _They_ don't _bite_," Ron said, cringing away from a horse that was trying to eat his hair.

"I'd kind of like a robot too," Kim said, grinning.

"Let's make it easier. Who _doesn't_ want a robot?" Anne asked, smiling affectionately.

Josh cringed then timidly stuck up his hand. Hirotaka, Yori, and Fukushima immediately followed his lead. Amelia hesitated, thinking it over, then raised her own hand as well. Anne smiled. She preferred nature to robot herself, honestly.

KP

"Righty then, five flesh and blood fine steeds," Slim said. "What made ya'll decide t' go that route?" he wondered.

"I used to live on a ranch. I've missed horses. Robots can't even compare to the real thing," Josh answered.

"For thousands of years we have ridden on true and noble beasts. They have not forsaken us so far, why should they start _now_?" Hirotaka asked.

"It is natural to ride a horse of flesh and blood," Fukushima agreed.

"Hai, I agree," Yori said.

"I've never actually been on a horse in my _life_. I'd like to start with the real thing," Amelia stated.

"Any other beginners?" Slim questioned. Monique, Tara, Bonnie, Felix, Justine, and Ron all stuck up their hands. "Intermediate?" Slim asked. Kim, Yori, Hirotaka, Ned, and Fukushima raised their hands.

"You're _intermediate_?" Justine asked Ned, raising her eyebrow in surprise.

Ned grinned innocently and shrugged. Clearing his throat he explained, "What can I say? I have an aunt who owned horses. I even took a couple of lessons from her before she moved far away."

"Impressive, dude," Felix complimented.

"Thanks," Ned said, smiling.

"Skilled?" Slim pressed. Besides Josh, Zita, and Junior lifted their hands.

"Seriously? _Junior_?" Kim asked doubtfully.

"Why is it a surprise? Father gave me only the best. I have taken _many_ riding lessons. It was father's idea, of course, I cannot stand the creatures, but still," Junior replied. "The only way he could get me to go riding was when Zita was coming along. She joined me every time. We grew in skill together. A robot may prove to be a _challenge_ for us."

"Right," Zita backed, leaping onto her cousin's back and smiling. Junior grinned, holding her up. Zita winked at Felix and blew him a kiss. Felix blew one back.

KP

"Let's get ya'll set up, then," Slim said. He, Joss, James, Anne, Jim, Tim, and Wade all planned to stay behind for this. He took the reins of a Blue Roan and led it over to Josh. Josh took it and stroked its nose affectionately, smiling. "This here's Blue Ice. He's hardy and strong. Got his name when he wandered off one day and fell through the ice. Was in there for a good long time before we managed to get him out. Didn't think he'd pull through, but Blue Ice shook it off like nothing and went right on with his business. This guy can take on _any_ weather condition."

"Cool, I like him _already_," Josh said, grinning at the steed.

Slim led forward a Paint horse and handed it to Amelia. "Prancing Dancer is a gentle girl, real playful. She's a perfect horse for a beginner, so you'll be just fine with her. She's young, follows the leads of the older horses, so as long as they don't lose themselves, she'll be good."

"Hi there, girl," Amelia cooed to the horse. In snorted and began to nibble at her hair. She giggled, pushing the mare away. Prancing Dancer whinnied in protest.

Slim took the reins of three more horses, one palomino, one brown, and one pale, not white but more of a grayish color. "These here are siblings. The brown one's the youngest. His name is Maverick. Careful with him. He's hot-tempered, unpredictable, and not easily pacified," Slim said. He handed Maverick to Fukushima.

"Oh, yeah, that, you know, fits Fukushima _perfectly_," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Fukushima gave him a reproachful glare.

Slim handed the Palomino to Yori, saying, "This here's Temperance, the middle filly. She's a good and patient mare, quiet and gentle-like. She feeds off of her brothers, though, so be wary of the mood swings of the two stallions." Yori smiled at Temperance, patting the mare's back.

Going to Hirotaka he passed over the gray horse, saying, "This here's the oldest. Destiny's his name." Hirotaka's smile fell as he grew pale. Quickly, though, he recovered, petting the horse gently and hiding his reaction. Did everything nowadays have to remind him of fate? Since the PDVI incident and his counterpart being freed… his curse was all he could _think_ of anymore. It disturbed his mind greatly. "Well now, tinhorns, yer on your own. I'd love t' come along, but I got a working ranch to hold down. You'll have a blast out there, camping and such."

"Yeah, blast," Ron uncertainly replied, trying to puzzle out how he'd ended up backwards on the robotic horse. He turned around and smiled in satisfaction. That was better.

"Come on, let's ride out!" Kim said.

"Yee haw!" the others all exclaimed, with exception to Hirotaka, Yori, Fukushima, Junior, and Zita. As the teenagers raced off, the ones staying behind waved.

KP

As they rode through the desert, Ned said, "Wow, it's _hot_ out here."

"Of course it is. It's a desert," Justine replied.

"Hey Justine, you picked a pretty warm outfit," Zita remarked.

"Yes, and I'm deeply starting to regret it," Justine admitted, pulling at her collar.

"If you get too hot, I brought an extra outfit you can try," Zita offered, smiling.

"Thanks," Justine replied.

"Don't worry, Justine, we're almost at our rest stop," Ned said.

"Totally. It's no problem for you to make," Felix said.

"This is so great. No missions, no anything. It's been a long time," Kim said.

All of a sudden her watch rang. She frowned and looked at it, turning it on. "Wade?" she asked.

"Not quite," the voice replied. She gasped, bringing her robotic horse to a stop and gaping at the watch.

"Jack _Hench_!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry to cut into your vacation, Miss Possible…" Jack began.

"Hold on, you knew I was on vacation?" Kim suspiciously asked, eyes narrowing. "Do you know how _creepy_ that is?"

"Miss Possible, when I tried to get in contact with you via your little site manager and found he wasn't there, it wasn't overly difficult to deduce," Jack replied, smirking. "I'm in need of your help."

"What kind?" Kim questioned guardedly, an eyebrow rising as the others came to her side and looked curiously down.

"Jack _Hench_?" Ron mouthed to her in disbelief. Kim nodded.

"There was a device taken from an associate of mine called the Juvinator. We need that device back as soon as possible. There's a lot riding on its recovery. The thief was Frugal Lucre, in an attempt to impress Falsetto Jones. That device can't leave this country. I would be grateful if you could get it back," Jack replied.

"Why should I help _you_?" Kim asked, still not ready to buy it.

"Because…" Jack began.

"Sorry business dude, KP's on Vay Cay," Ron stated, shutting off the watch before Jack could explain the situation.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim, this is a strictly no mission zone, remember?" Ron asked. "Come on, try to relax. Hench can handle it on his own."

Kim hesitated but then smirked, saying, "All right, fair enough." Ron nodded.

KP

Slim, James, Anne, Hana, Wade, Joss, Jim, and Tim all sat around the fire pit, laughing and joking. They didn't notice the figure approaching slowly but surely. Suddenly they heard the creaking of the gate opening. Wade looked up first, still laughing. His laugh died in his throat, however, on seeing who it was. He stared wide eyed. "Jack Hench!" he exclaimed with a gasp, quickly standing. The others swiftly turned in disbelief and rose quickly.

"Wade, is this one of Kim's enemies?" James asked, clenching his fists in preparation for a fight.

"I wish I could say yes, but he's not technically even a _villain_," Wade bitterly answered. "What are ya doin' here, stranger?" Joss demanded.

"Me? Why I've just come for the _experience_," Jack replied, approaching the family.

"And you happen to come around the same time _Kim_ is here?" Anne suspiciously asked. She didn't know much about Jack Hench, no one did, except for the fact he ran HenchCo. She didn't trust that a big time business man was here and presumably trying to reach her daughter, though.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Possible. Global Justice is watching him," Dr. Betty Director suddenly said, appearing behind her husband.

"Dr. Director? What's going on?" Wade asked.

"This," Dr. Director replied, revealing the baby.

"Is that…" Wade began, eyes wide.

"William? Yes," Betty confirmed.

"What _happened_?" Wade asked.

"He fooled around with Dr. Drakken's Juvinator. We need to recover the device so the effects can be reversed. I'm not prepared to raise my baby a second time," Director stated.

"Ditto," Jack agreed.

"_That's_ not a surprise," Wade said, obviously bitter towards the man.

"You know, Wade, children should be seen and not heard," Jack warned. Wade immediately fell quiet, and though Jim, Tim, and Joss looked ready to retaliate, something was telling them that to reply would be a bad idea. As it was, their parents' hands were already protectively tightening on their shoulders.

"I'm watching him, Possible's. Jack won't try anything," Director assured, sensing the unease surrounding her husband. "He has no _reason_ to. He wants our son back to normal as much as _I_ do."

"Your son? As in you and Jack _Hench_?!" James exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. She blushed, looking down and to the side.

"More or less," she answered.

"No more or less about it; yes, our son," Jack stated more confidently than Betty. He had nothing to hide, after all. A reputation held Betty back from boasting the fact, but he had no qualms whatsoever about having impregnated a Global Justice agent. It had happened and there was no changing it. "All we need is a couple of horses and the route she rode with her friends."

Slim looked questioningly at his little brother and the rest of his family. James shrugged. He wasn't sure what to do. "Let me rephrase for him. We'll have to go after her, no matter what. We just would like your permission, and for you to know that Jack and I have nothing to hide. Your daughter shouldn't be in any danger," Director corrected for her husband.

"Shouldn't be?" Joss suspiciously asked.

"She _won't_ be," Director confidently replied. Kim's family exchanged helpless looks.

KP

Slim led a white mare out of a stable and handed it over to Betty. "Her name's Moonlight. You a good rider? She's a pretty tough filly to master," he said.

"I've had experience," Betty confirmed. She wasn't as good as her husband was, or her son, but she was good enough to be classified as one of the best riders _here_. She took a saddle and began to ready up the mare.

Slim re-entered the stable. After a moment he came back out, leading a black stallion. It whinnied loudly and tossed its head, attempting to pull away. "This here's Insidious Deceiver, and he's borderline wild. I wouldn't suggest him, but he's the last horse we have. Would you rather have a robot?" Slim asked Jack.

"Insidious Deceiver… It sounds like the horse was made for you, lover," Betty remarked to her spouse, smirking to herself as she finished saddling her mare.

"I'll manage," Jack replied to Slim, taking the reins and petting the stallion's nose, staring into its eyes firmly. The horse nickered, tossed his head, then calmed down. Jack nimbly swung up onto its back, not bothering with a saddle. He could handle bareback with ease. "Let's go," he said as Dr. Director swung up onto Moonlight. She nodded. They would have to hurry. Team Drakken plus Gemini was waiting for them farther into the desert, still in the hovercraft. Betty double checked her baby's sling, ensuring it was firmly secured. She nodded to her husband and immediately the two galloped off into the desert, the Possibles and Wade looking worriedly after them.


	6. Sunset

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Sunset

Jack and Betty rode along a ridge in comfortable silence, content to just be side by side. "It's beautiful here in Montana," Betty remarked quietly.

"The sunsets especially," Jack agreed, watching the falling sun. "No camera could possibly capture that kind of beauty… or yours."

Dr. Director started and blushed deeply. She looked over at her husband, amused, and replied, "You're feeling romantic tonight."

He smirked and shrugged, a playful glint in his eyes. Betty grinned lovingly at him as he leaned over and softly dropped a kiss on her forehead, taking their son from the sling. He hurried his stallion, riding ahead of her with the baby.

KP

Dr. Director watched after them beaming. Her grin slowly fell to a look of sadness and uncertainty. She loved him. She loved him with her whole being… but what _was_ the man that she loved? It was funny, but for years and years she hadn't bothered analyzing her husband. Not since Will was a young teenager. Perhaps it was because she was _afraid_ to.

That playful and childish glint in Jack's eyes… She'd seen it before… She'd seen it when he was watching in sick amusement as some wicked order of his was carried out, or as news of his commands being fulfilled reached his ears. That playful glint he got when watching or hearing of the suffering or death of another, usually an enemy. It was a gleam that shone in the eyes of psychopaths and sociopaths who took a sort of childish delight in watching the pain of a victim. The way his eyes danced chilled her because she knew… she knew that _only_ a psychopath could take such pleasure in pain and misery.

_Was_ he one? She had found herself asking that question more and more over the years. He was too calm, too composed. He feared nothing, thought little of danger, and dominated all who stood opposed to him. He never raised his voice, yet if you displeased him you were never heard from again… But the way he held their babe, cooing to him and nuzzling him… Will giggled as Jack cradled him and pointed up at the stars just appearing in the sky, shining despite the sunset. He held the baby up in the air, reminiscent of a scene from _The Lion Prince_. The baby laughed in delight. Hench gazed at their child with such love and adoration…

Tenderly he kissed the infant's head, hugging him close to his body as the horse pawed the ground near the edge of the cliff, and she found that she didn't believe that he was a monster. Not for an instant. The wind blew his hair softly, as well as the horse's mane. She didn't look away as her lover removed his hat and playfully placed it on his son's head. Her husband wasn't a psychopath, but he came very, _very_ close. If she had ever told _anyone_ everything she knew that Jack Hench had _done_… Oh how he would be branded a psychopath… Except the love he had for their child and for her was genuine. He feared nothing except the possibility that he might lose her and Will. That threat had driven him to let things go that he would never usually let go. He had almost given his life for them on more than one occasion. Those weren't the actions of a psychopath. Borderline was definitely what she would go with, as his file said. Yet still… part of her feared him, and again she understood she could never tell what she knew about him.

KP

"Betty," he suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She jumped and blinked, all at once realizing he'd returned and was looking curiously at her.

"S-sorry, I was… just thinking," she said. She took back Will and placed him in her sling again.

"Okay?" Jack more questioned than stated, suspiciously raising an eyebrow. Turning back to the cliff he added, letting her strange behavior go, "Drakken and co are heading our way." Betty looked up and ahead. Sure enough the hovercraft was heading towards them, the group of villains and villainesses mushed together in it.

They landed and climbed out, some of them groaning and holding their backs painfully. "Ack, ma back," Duff groaned. DNAmy smirked and went to him. All at once she grabbed him in a bear hug and cracked his back. He gasped in pain then cried out in relief. "Amy, lass, ye' _cured_ me!"

"Oh it was no trouble, honey. Anyone else?" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

"I'll manage," Gemini groaned. Nonetheless Amy went to him and cracked his back. He gasped then groaned in relief. "All right, I was wrong. Thank you, DNAmy."

"Oh it was no trouble Shelly," Amy replied.

"Don't _call_ me Shelly," Sheldon warned, unimpressed. She giggled, neither confirming nor denying she would stop. Gemini rolled his eyes, letting it go.

"According to calculations, they're not far now," Drakken said, looking at his hover craft's GPS system.

"Then let's get moving," Shego said, smirking villainously.

KP

The young adults sat laughing and roasting marshmallows over the fire, sharing stories and gossiping. It was peaceful so far, and surprisingly they were all having fun. Nothing could _possibly_ go wrong. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, roasted marshmallows are _good_," Monique said.

"The steaks weren't bad either," Felix said, smirking.

"You handle yourself pretty well on a horse. You know, for being a paraplegic," Justine remarked. "Ooh, no offense."

"None taken, "Felix assured, grinning in amusement. "I'm not going to deny what I am."

"He's done all _sorts_ of cool stuff," Ned said. "He plays basketball, rides motorcycles, plays baseball, _everything_."

"It is quite something, what one who cannot walk is able to do," Hirotaka said.

"And is _unable_ to do," Fukushima added, still in a bad mood. He didn't mean it to sound insulting, but despite the fact Felix had guessed as much, he still raised an eyebrow coldly. Zita glared at the ninja. Fukushima blinked blankly then caught on. He started, cringing, then focused back on roasting a marshmallow.

"Hey Junior, want to help me get more firewood?" Zita asked.

"But that is _work_," Junior whined.

"Come on, cuz, let's go," Zita said, smirking and taking Junior's arm.

Junior sighed in exasperation and replied, "Very well. Ugh, I hate, blech, _work_."

"Zita brings out the best in you, Junior," Kim said, smirking in amusement.

"I'm his baby cousin. He's always had a soft spot for me," Zita boasted. Junior frowned but didn't deny it.

"I think I'll come too," Bonnie said. Zita was Junior's cousin, sure, but she still was jealous of the amount of time they spent together. It was TJI time.

"Of course, ma paloma," Junior replied, taking Bonnie's hand and smiling. The three left.

KP

"That girl brings out the best in Bonnie _too_," Monique remarked.

"Zita brings out the best in everyone. She's beautiful, smart, kind… everyone loves her. Especially me," Felix said, looking lovingly after his girlfriend. "One day I'll marry her, just you wait and see."

"What stops you?" Yori questioned.

"I'm a little young for that kind of commitment," Felix answered, chuckling.

"Hey Hiro, _you're_ in your twenties, _you're_ mature for your age, what's holding _you_ back?" Ned teased, glancing pointedly over at Amelia who currently was paying more attention to the sunset and stars than her surroundings.

Hirotaka froze, making Ned and the others raise an eyebrow. Amelia, noticing the lull in conversation, turned. She'd heard the question, though she hadn't seen Ned's hinting at her, and wondered as to why her friend wasn't answering. After a long moment Hirotaka looked up, answering, "Because there is no point."

"No point?" Felix wondered as Bonnie, Zita, and Junior returned with more wood. It didn't take them long to deduce what the question had been.

"It will do me no good to wed when I am to die, perhaps even the next day," he stated. "It will only cause more pain for my loved ones than there needs to be."

"Whether you were wed or not, she would love you nonetheless and the same," Amelia stated, leaning forward and frowning at him.

"Then perhaps it is time for me to stop this, _all_ of this, before it is too late," Hirotaka answered, rising.

"Hirotaka, you cannot forsake your friends and family for the sake of lessening the pain of your death. It will do nothing but make it worse," Yori protested as her older sibling walked away.

"We will see," Hirotaka replied, not bothering to look back.

"Hirotaka, wait!" Zita called, but he was already disappearing. Amelia stood up before anyone could react and hurried after him.

KP

Hirotaka sat on a ridge, watching the setting sun and the appearing celestial bodies. He never heard her approach. She stopped far enough back that he wouldn't. Or she _presumed_ he wouldn't. She stood still, her arms folded as she watched him, anger and sadness in her eyes… and tears. "Why can't you let me in?" she demanded suddenly, startling him enough that he turned his head quickly. He was silent, summing her up.

After a moment Hirotaka turned back, answering, "Leave me in peace, Amelia."

"Don't shut me out," she hissed through clenched teeth, balling her fists at her side. "I just want to _help_ you."

"You can do nothing for me. Unless you can take on the gods themselves, you can do nothing for me," Hirotaka answered.

"I will take on _death_ itself if I have to," Amelia replied.

"You will do _no_ such thing!" Hirotaka sharply shot, the thought immediately alarming him and making his stomach clench.

"_Watch_ me! I _won't_ let them put you down like a dog! I _won't_ watch you die like some sacrificial _animal_!" she argued.

"A sacrifice was just what I was born to _be_," Hirotaka answered as he stood.

"No!" she screamed, tears in her eyes as she lunged at him looking ready to kill. He caught her wrists closing his eyes tightly and helplessly, holding her away from attacking him. She struggled, screaming, "I won't let you die! I won't let them take you from me. Hirotaka, I'm begging you, _fight_!"

KP

All at once he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair as she sobbed into his chest. For a long moment he stroked her softly and cradled her while she wept. He hadn't intended to, this was not the way to distance himself from them all, but he had been unable to watch her misery and do nothing. "I have fought for years," Hirotaka finally soothingly and calmingly replied.

"I don't want you to die," she softly whispered.

"But I will die," he answered unwaveringly. "It will be a torment like none other, the pain excruciating, unbearable, this I know… but do not fear for me, Amelia. It will be all right. I am ready."

"No…" she denied in a whisper, shaking her head. "No…" she repeated again, tightening her grip.

"I am ready," he repeated.

"I won't let you go. I can't… I love you," she whispered in reply, and his heart leapt and sank at the same time painfully. How it could leap _and_ sink was beyond him. Gods only knew how desperately he wanted to say those words back to her… but he couldn't. He wouldn't. There would be no turning back, then, and his death would be all the harder for her. He could say that he knew, but there would be no point in it. She knew this thing already, and it would be too clichéd. Instead he remained silent, willing back his own tears and focusing on soothing away hers.

KP

"Where are they?" Monique worriedly asked as they all searched.

"There!" Justine exclaimed, pointing in the distance. The others quickly turned. Sure enough two figures were approaching.

"Hirotaka!" Yori cried out.

"Taka!" Hana shrieked. Immediately the two sisters raced towards their brother. Rather, Yori raced while Hana swung in the sling. They practically leapt into his arms.

He grinned, hugging them tightly, and greeted, "Sisters."

"Taka kay?" Hana asked, looking up at him.

"I am all right, Hana," Hirotaka answered, smiling at her and kissing the infant's head. Ron cringed, feeling a pang of jealousy go through him.

"We might not be for long," Tara said suddenly. They all turned to her curiously. She was looking in the other direction. They followed her gaze. There on a ridge were two horses, a hovercraft above them.

"Who _are_ they?" Josh asked, alarmed.

Kim squinted and her eyes widened. "Evil Incorporated!" she exclaimed. "Guys, time to ride!" Immediately they abandoned everything and raced to their horses. No sooner had they landed on the backs of the animals when they spurred them into action.

"Kim, the robot horses work by some solar based thing!" Ron called over. "When the sun sets, we're _doomed_! Only the ones with the real horses are getting out of this!"

"We need to get into hiding!" Kim replied.

"Who's on the horses?" Ned questioned, galloping up alongside Kim.

"I don't know. I couldn't see," she answered.

KP

There was a whinny and they turned quickly. The hovercraft was flying directly towards them. The white horse was leaping down the ridge from rock to rock as if it wasn't even there. The black one, however, had disappeared. The teens galloped on. Felix felt his robotic horse slowing and gasped, looking up at the sky. It was almost dark! "We're never going to _make_ it!" Felix cried out. Already the flesh and blood horses were beginning to pull ahead.

"Get ready to fight, then," Justine stated grimly.

All of a sudden a black stallion leapt down in front of them and reared up, whinnying loudly and panicking the fleeing horses, all of which reared up screaming as well. The black one pawed the ground and lunged at them, forcing them back until finally it and its rider stopped and began pacing. "Miss Possible, you know how I _hate_ going out of my way," an all too familiar voice stated.

Kim paled. "Mr. _Hench_!" she exclaimed in shock and alarm, now recognizing the figure on the horse. The hovercraft was suddenly above them. The white mare paced behind the group. Kim, worried, turned to face Jack once more. "Let us go and no one gets hurt."

"Kim, hurting you is the _last_ thing on my mind," Jack replied. Kim frowned. Not what she'd meant, but something told her his declaration was non-negotiable.

"Kimberly, this isn't an attack on you," a familiar voice stated. They gasped, turning.

"Dr. Director!" Ron exclaimed.

"Kim, we've come to you for help. This mission is not optional," Betty stated.

"Why?" Kim asked, now curious. Where was this going? Just then they heard an infant begin to cry and started. Director cringed then reached into the sling, pulling out Will, Their mouths dropped in shock.

"Is that…" Junior began in shock and horror.

"Will? Yes," Jack replied. "And this, Miss Possible, is the reason I tried to contact you. Like I said, we need the Juvinator, and we were desperate enough to ride you down to _obtain_ that help."

"But couldn't you have done it _yourself_?" Ron asked.

"Depends. Did you want to hear a news report on the murder of someone you knew?" Jack asked. Of course he probably could have just waited until it fell into Falsetto's hands, as he'd told Big Daddy he could do, but _they_ didn't need to know that. Honestly, Hench had no intentions of ending Frugal's life. If he _had_, Lucre would be dead right now.


	7. Juvinator Malfunction

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Juvinator Malfunction

"Great, stuck working with Team Possible," Shego complained.

"You should be used to it by now," Kim said, smirking at her rival.

Shego smirked back. "Fair enough," she admitted.

"There's Lucre," Kim said, pointing the man out. He was sneaking through the airport parking lot.

"Then let's move," Josh said.

Swiftly, silently, the group all leapt down into the parking lot and began running, wheeling, and leaping towards Lucre silently. Frugal was about half-way across when Tara suddenly called out, "Frugal Lucre, freeze! We've got you surrounded!" The others looked dubiously at her. "What? I've always wanted to say that," she defended.

Frugal gasped and spun in alarm, eyes wide as he clutched the Juvinator. "Get him!" Drakken insisted. Immediately the Cheer Squad and Evil Incorporated leapt at Lucre. Lucre cried out in terror and tried to flee.

"This wasn't in the _plan_!" Frugal protested.

"Got you!" Shego shot, leaping at him and tackling the man down. Lucre cried out in pain as the Juvinator went flying. It landed and suddenly began to whir. They all looked up with gasps. Lucre cried out in alarm and shoved Shego off of him, immediately bolting. The others looked up with alarmed exclamations as the Juvinator suddenly reacted with a flash!

Lucre looked back, gasped, and they looked awkwardly around. "Oh, this is bad," he said aloud to himself. He hesitated, debating whether to go back or not. You know what, he wanted no part in this. Immediately he fled.

KP

"You're putting on the diaper wrong," Betty said to Jack.

"I know how to change a kid's diapers," Jack argued.

"It's backwards. The design goes in the front," Betty said agitatedly.

"You want to change it you change it," Jack shot.

"Give me that baby!" she snapped, taking her son and reversing the diaper. Jack rolled his eyes. Okay, so she was right, but he wasn't about to tell _her_ that. Just then there was a flash and the two gasped. Quickly then scrambled out from behind the garbage bin they'd stopped at. Their mouths dropped in horror. "Oh no," Dr. Director hollowly said in horror. There in the parking lot lay a large group of crying _babies_!

Finally recovering from the shock, Jack said, "Now I'm no expert on childcare, but something tells me it's going to cost a fortune to feed, clothe, and diaper them." Betty looked at him, mouth still gaping, then turned back with a squeak.

KP

"Jack, what are we supposed to _do_ about this?" Director asked, stressed as she and Jack gathered up the large group of infants.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Jack replied. "Um, which Asian is which?"

"Jack!" Betty shot sharply. "I'm surprised at you. That's very judgemental."

"They all look the same!" Jack argued, showing her the four babies.

"This one is Hana," Betty said, pointing at Hana. "The other girl will be Yori."

"I'm not checking," Jack stated flatly.

"Real mature," Director said, checking the naked infants after unwrapping them from their clothing. "Here she is. Yori." Betty handed Yori over to Jack then looked over Fukushima and Hirotaka. "Fukushima's nose is unmistakable, here he is," Betty said, picking up the two boys and putting them in Jack's arms as well.

"We can't possibly carry all these _babies_," Jack stated.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Betty said. Quickly she raced off, leaving Jack surrounded by the infants and looking helpless. In moments she returned with two shopping carts. She picked up all the loose clothes and padded the buggies as much as possible. One by one they began storing the babies. "We need to fix this," she said. Quickly she went to the Juvinator and picked it up.

"Don't play with that! The last thing I need is to have another baby added to the mix," Jack protested.

"Don't worry about _me_," she replied.

"Famous last words," Jack hinted.

"Oh no, it's malfunctioning!" she exclaimed. It let out a flash that just missed her and Jack. She quickly covered it. "There's no telling what this thing can _do_."

"And we're stuck trying to fix it, our resident genius now a babbling infant," Jack said, looking at Drakken.

"He's a cutie pie, at least," Betty offered lamely.

"Yeah, adorable. Well, this'll take a whole whack of diapers, formula, and clothing," Jack groaned. At least Smarty Mart was open twenty-four seven, though it pained, absolutely _pained_, him to purchase anything from a store owned by Martin Smarty. The man was one heck of a business rival, and the last thing he liked to do was help his competition.

KP

Jack stayed with the babies in the car, popping pills in a desperate attempt to dull his splitting headache. The crying and the screaming and the _everything_, it was just too _much_. He checked the limit of pills he was supposed to take per day and winced. He'd reached it. He didn't need to get himself hopped up or addicted to pills right now. Reluctantly he put the medication away and moaned. "Dada!" Will screamed as Bonnie, meanly grinning, pulled his nose.

"Shut up back there!" Jack yelled, viciously hitting the top of the roof. Mistake. They all fell silent, for about two seconds, before bursting into tears. "Oh gods, shoot me," he begged in a whimper. He _never_ whimpered. "Oh Jack, what are you _becoming_?" he said helplessly to himself. Where was Betty? She'd had him pegged. When she'd volunteered to stay while he shopped she'd deduced, correctly he had to admit, that he would assume that staying here would be the easier job; that sly vixen. She'd picked up a fair amount of his tricks for _herself_. He was actually quite proud, and at the same time incredibly dismayed. This couldn't be happening to him. He'd just _had_ to open his mouth and argue.

The door suddenly opened, Betty saying, "I'm back."

"Yes! Thank the gods!" Jack almost cheered.

"What did you _do_ to them?!" Betty called over the screaming, covering her ears.

"I hit the roof trying to shut them up," Jack called back, more than a little sheepishly.

"Great, now we have to sooth them!" Betty called.

"Let's just get them dressed and asleep!" Jack protested. He couldn't hear himself _think_. He _needed_ to hear himself think. He'd never _not_ been able to hear himself think before. It was starting to alarm and panic him.

KP

The two collapsed back into the seats with sighs of relief. Finally, silence. "This won't last long," Betty exhaustedly warned.

"We need help," Jack declared.

Betty looked back. "Well, we have Nanny Maim. She'll leap at the chance to help. After all, Monkey Fist's a baby too. Then there's Senor Senior Senior, Team Go, and once we manage to fix this, possibly some of the current babies," she replied.

"They're starting to dirty their diapers," Jack complained, smelling something foul.

"Right, let's get moving before it's too late. Call up Team Go, Maim, and Senior. We need all the help we can _get_," Betty declared. Jack immediately got on his phone. No nonsense, this was serious.

KP

"Oh my," Nanny Maim said, gazing at the babies in horror along with Senior and Team Go, as they all stood in Drakken's lair.

"Shego?" the twins timidly asked, going to their now little sister in disbelief. She giggled and grabbed their fingers. Her hands lit with plasma and the twins cried out in pain as they went flying. Hego caught them both before they slammed into something.

"This isn't happening," Mego groaned.

"Junior, Zita, oh this is very bad," Senior gravely said, cradling his son and his niece. Maim was holding Monty tightly along with Fukushima, Hana, and Yori.

"What can we do?" Hego asked.

"At the academy I have my machine. It can turn them back," Maim offered.

"Except we're not sure how it'll react with the Juvinator," Dr. Director argued. "Let's start from there."

"Mama!" Monty exclaimed excitedly, giggling and wriggling in his mother's arms.

"Oh heavens," Maim worriedly said. "Quickly, let's figure this out with haste." She placed Monty on a table along with Yori, Drakken, and Shego. Betty set up the Juvinator, managing to dodge another maverick beam.

"We have to be careful," Jack stated, undressing Shego, Yori, and Monty, all of whom had dirty diapers. Quickly Maim, with professional efficiency, changed the three. She was about to wrap them in blankets, starting with Monty, when all at once there was a flash. Team Go, Maim, Senior, Jack, and Betty all ducked. They peeked up and gasped. Drakken, Shego, Yori, and Monkey Fist sat there fully grown!

KP

"Well, this is awkward," Jack remarked, cringing. Drakken was, in typical line with his luck, still in diapers and sucking on a soother. He blinked and spat it out looking horrified.

"What _happened_ to me?!" he exclaimed in horror.

Monkey Fist gasped, looking down at himself. He was wrapped in a blanket, thank goodness. Still in diapers, but they were hidden. He cried out in terror and disappeared, quickly removing the article of clothing. "Shego!" Team Go exclaimed in horror. Mego immediately covered the eyes of the twins as he and Hego gaped in horror.

Shego was dressed in nothing more than the long shirt Maim had dressed her in, having managed do squirm free of the diaper. At least the shirt covered what needed to be covered. Yori, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. She'd managed to wriggle out of the fresh diaper right after Maim had changed her, which meant she was dressed in nothing. Yori shrieked in horror going white. Before she could think she had sprang at Monkey Fist. He couldn't even react before she was covering herself in the blanket he was currently in. He stiffened, feeling his body reacting to the nearness of the young and bare ninja. He'd never hated more than now the biological functioning of the human body, which could react despite personal feelings. "You do realize I'm unclothed?" he asked. She blinked then blanched in horror again. She said nothing, not even daring to move and hardly daring to breathe.

"I would like some clothes, please," she finally managed to squeak.

KP

Soon enough Drakken, Yori, Shego, and Monkey Fist were dressed, and Jack and Betty had explained the issue. "Great, just perfect," Drakken grumbled, examining the Juvinator. "Now we'll have to be dodging beams all day long while trying to fix it."

"As well as raising our friends," Yori agreed, cradling her siblings. Hirotaka laughed and pulled Hana's hair roughly.

"Taka, no!" Hana screamed, pushing her brother who was now as young as she, away.

"Hirotaka, Hana, enough," Yori chastised immediately.

Monkey Fist, in the meantime, held baby Fukushima who gazed up at him adoringly, sucking his little thumb. Monkey Fist blinked blankly at the boy. Fukushima giggled and waved his arms, managing to snag Monkey Fist's finger and bring it down to his mouth. Contentedly he began to teeth on it. Monkey Fist was unsure whether to be disgusted or not. "_Finally_ I get my grandbaby," Maim bit at her son. Monkey Fist frowned, shooting her an annoyed glare.

Jack and Betty held Will tightly and looked around. Shego was cradling Gemini and DNAmy who looked to be about a year old each, older than most of the other babies. Drakken held Duff, again who looked to be about a year old. Hego was carrying Felix, Ned, and Justine. Senior held Junior and Zita protectively. Mego held, with disdain, Amelia and Monique. The twins held Kim and Ron, one for each, and a baby Rufus who Mego had thought looked absolutely hideous.

"We go to fix the mess and _this_ happens," Betty said, looking around.

"At least it is more manageable now," Senior offered.

"For all the good _that'll_ do if we can't fix this," Drakken grumbled.

"My twin brother. All you ever wanted was for me to acknowledge you as the older sibling. _Now_ look at you. You're the younger," Betty teased, smiling worriedly at her twin. Gemini stuck out his tongue almost as if he understood his sister's words.

KP

"Drewbie! I thought you said you didn't have any grandbabies for me!" Mama Lipsky suddenly exclaimed from behind.

"Wait, what?" Shego and Drakken asked together, turning quickly in horror. Mama Lipsky was beaming and glowing at the infants, having just walked in!

"Quick which ones are yours?" Mama Lipsky questioned.

"M-mother, that is, uh, well, err, none, I mean…" Drakken stammered.

"She is!" Wego One said, pointing at DNAmy.

"And she is," Wego Two agreed, pointing to Amelia.

"And, um, him," Wego One said, pointing out Duff Killigan. Not the wisest move, perhaps, seeing as they were trying to stick to believable genetic combinations, but then again Mama Lipsky had reddish hair.

"Three in all," Wego Two finished. They couldn't push it much farther.

"This is so _wonderful_, Drewbie! Grandbabies!" Mama Lipsky exclaimed.

"Actually they…" Shego began.

"Give me them!" Mama Lipsky shot, snatching the three infants the Wego Twins had pointed out. Drakken and Shego cringed, exchanging glances. This was going to be a nightmare.


	8. What a Sitch

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

What a Sitch

Monkey Fist sat on a couch, bottle feeding little Fukushima. Fukushima was gazing at him again adoringly. The infant giggled and reached up for his adoptive father's face. Monkey Fist sighed dramatically, annoyed, and bent down, allowing the baby to feel his features. "Da!" Fukushima exclaimed. Monkey Fist couldn't help but chuckle and grin, nuzzling him.

"You are very much drawn to him," Yori remarked suddenly. Monkey Fist looked up, slightly startled, and saw her standing there, rocking her two siblings to sleep.

He raised an eyebrow. She crossed over to him and sat beside the noble. "I have been forced into the position of his provider, that is all. There's nothing more to it," Monkey Fist replied. Hana whimpered and Monkey Fist reached over, softly rubbing her belly and cooing to the girl, rubbing his nose against hers. Soon she settled again.

"How is it that, though a villain, you are so good with children?" Yori wondered.

"Mother was a nanny. She ensured I knew it," Monkey Fist replied, frowning. "I was raised by a woman skilled in the Early Childhood Education field. Naturally her tactics would come off on me."

"It is good that we have both you and your mother, as well as Jack-San and Dr. Director, to aid us," Yori said. "You have all dealt with infants before."

"Yes, well, they shant be infantile for long," Monkey Fist replied.

KP

All at once there was a cry of alarm. The two gasped and looked up. Immediately they rose with the three children and raced out to see what had happened. Their mouths dropped on seeing it. Maim and Senior were now children of about twelve, and Jack and Betty were teenagers.

"Ooh, not bad Jack," Shego remarked, eyes lighting up. A pity he wasn't a little older, like around her age.

"Oops," Drakken said as Betty and Jack scowled at him.

"I say," Maim stated, looking over herself.

"Ah hah! Not so much a mother now, _are_ you?!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"Montgomery, you shall keep quiet!" the twelve year old Maim snapped. "Child or not I am still your mother."

"Dr. Drakken, fix this!" Senior Sr. demanded.

"Senior was pretty cute as a kid," Shego remarked, eyes glittering in amusement. Even at twelve. She wondered what he'd been as a young adult.

"On it," Drakken said. He tampered a little more and suddenly Maim and Senior were young adults. "Ooh, not quite back to normal, but this'll do," Shego said, grinning approvingly at Senior. Wishes _did_ come true. She _definitely_ liked Spaniards.

"A pity we could not stay this way," Senior lamented, looking at his young self in a mirror. He'd almost forgotten what he'd looked like as a young man, and Maim. He glanced over at her and smiled. She was gorgeous. She blushed and glanced away, smirking to herself. That look had once made her melt, even when she'd been married. Granted back then she'd quickly pushed any such thoughts from her mind.

"_Mum_?!" Monkey Fist exclaimed in shock.

"_That's_ your _mom_?!" teenaged Jack asked in shock. Wow, Maim had been _something_.

"Do you _mind_!?" Monkey Fist snapped.

"Get out of our faces, old man," Betty snapped with a surly attitude.

"_Excuse_ me?!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Apparently Dr. Director was quite, as you say, 'a handful' as a teenager," Yori remarked.

"Fixing it, fixing it," Drakken insisted. In moments Jack and Betty were back to their proper ages, but Maim and Senior were now children again. "I'll recover the…"

"Enough! We still obtain the mentality of adults," Senior ordered.

"For as long as that may last," Maim uncertainly said. Senior cringed and nodded. It was probably only a matter of time before they were reduced to the minds of twelve year olds.

"We need my machine. It will undo this all. The risks taken by combining its efforts with the Juvinator certainly can't be much higher than they are _now_," Maim said. There was a flash and suddenly Drakken, Duff, and Monkey Fist were toddlers, looking blankly around. "Ach, A'm a wee laddie," Duff said.

"Drakken, why on Earth are we toddlers?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," Drakken assured, scrambling back onto his chair and tampering with the device again. There was another flash and he, Duff, Gemini, Maim, and Senior were their proper ages again, but Monkey Fist was still a toddler.

"Mumsy, help me!" Monkey Fist demanded, running to her.

"Oh I've missed my little boy," Maim said, grinning affectionately and scooping her child into her arms, kissing the little boy's lips.

"Mumsy! No kissing me in front of my friends!" Monkey Fist protested. He looked at Fukushima and pointed, asking, "What about the baby?" Fukushima was weeping and Maim picked him up as well, holding him comfortingly.

"Really now, this is getting ridiculous," Betty said, annoyed. "Jack, Gemini, and I will take Will and go get the machine. We can disassemble it and bring it back here. It shouldn't take long."

"Oh no, I'm not involving myself in this any further. I have WEE to run. Good luck," Gemini bit. A beam shot out hitting Monkey Fist and making him grow into an adult. Maim gasped, legs shaking. She almost fell under the weight before Senior held her up. Monkey Fist leapt from his mother's arms in horror and took back Fukushima. Yori and Shego were laughing. Gemini blinked blankly and frowned, adding, "You'll need it." With that he left.

"Right, we're out," Jack said, picking up a slumbering Will then taking his wife's arm. Quickly the two left to get Maim's machine, the others watching helplessly after them. They hoped they'd get it and _soon_. A beam shot out suddenly and caught Killigan off guard, turning him into a baby again. They could have almost sworn they heard him curse.

KP

"Shego, pass me a diaper!" Drakken called desperately.

"Here," she replied in annoyance as she tossed one back, having just changed Kim. Drakken caught it and went to work on Killigan.

"My Lord Monkey Fist, I am in need of a bottle!" Yori called.

"Can't you see I have my _hands_ full?" he demanded.

Hego was soothing DNAmy while Mego juggled Felix and Monique. The Wego twins hurried up to Yori, handing her two bottles with which she would feed Hirotaka and Hana. "This is crazy," Wego One said, looking back at the rest of the infants.

"What are we going to do?" Wego Two asked.

"Change another diaper," Drakken complained, wrinkling his nose on smelling a crying Ned.

"We cannot keep this up. Surely there is a better way," Yori said to Monkey Fist.

"I only wish I knew it," he replied.

KP

Maim and Senior held Zita and Junior, rocking them to sleep. "There must be another way to _handle_ this," Senior said.

"My machine is our best bet," Maim replied.

Senior chuckled and replied, "I meant the infants, my dear Maim."

"I suppose we do have an awful lot to take care of," Maim agreed. "What do you propose we do about it?"

"It may not be a popular plan, but perhaps it will be best to return the infants to their own parents. We certainly cannot take care of all of them _ourselves_," Senior replied.

"With exception to DNAmy, Amelia, and Killigan, of course," Maim said. "After all, they are needed to sustain Mama Lipsky's impression that she has grandchildren."

"Let us not forget Hirotaka," Senior said.

"Of course. Hirotaka has no one to go to, the poor dear, except his sister," Maim ruefully said. "So, we return Kimberly, Ronald, Monique, Felix, Bonnie, Josh, Ned, Justine, and Tara to their parents, with no logical explanation as to why their children have been turned into infants. Meanwhile Shego and Drakken are responsible for Amelia, DNamy, and Killigan. Fukushima is left for Yori and Montgomery to raise while we take in Zita and Junior. Now, will Hirotaka go to Monkey Fist and Yori _along_ with Hana, or will Hana go back to her adoptive parents and Hirotaka stay with Monkey Fist and Yori?" Maim asked.

"I suppose we shall have to talk it over," Senior replied. "In the meantime we must get these children to where they belong."

"Such a bother," Maim said with a dramatic sigh. "Perhaps we should wait a little longer."

"As you wish, Senora," Senior answered. "Before we move them around, we will give Drakken an opportunity to fix them.

KP

"William Du, get down from there immediately!" Jack yelled at his son as he and Betty watched on in horror while the baby climbed across a roof ledge.

"How did he even _get_ there?" Betty asked.

"I hardly took my eyes off of him for three seconds!" Jack defended.

"And he somehow managed to climb out the airport window and across the ledge in three _seconds_?!" Betty shot.

"I'm not lying!" Jack insisted.

"Jack Hench, you climb out there this instant and get our baby _back_," Director insisted.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. She screamed suddenly. He turned quickly and saw the infant almost lose balance, nearly toppling over the edge!

"_Will_!" he exclaimed. He and Dr. Director both moved to get out the window, bumping into each other. They exchanged looks. After a moment Jack said, "I'm on it."

"Maybe I'm better suited to these risks," she said doubtfully.

"I'm fine," he replied, crawling out the window. Carefully he shuffled towards his child who was crawling at the edge and peering over, teething on the cement. "Hey buddy, there you are," Jack cooed. The baby paused, mouth in an 'O' shape, and looked curiously back. Seeing his father on the ledge made him laugh. Daddy looked silly there, and scared. The baby frowned. He didn't know if he liked seeing daddy scared. It just didn't seem right. "Come here kiddo, come on. Daddy and mommy are bringing you on a fun trip, yes we are."

"Dada!" Will exclaimed, smiling again and turning. He turned and gasped, almost slipping.

"Will!" Jack exclaimed, leaping forward and catching the baby. He backed up with the infant quickly and handed the child through to the mother. Betty gasped and took the little one. Jack moved to enter but suddenly lost his balance! He cried out in terror as he began to fall. Betty screamed and reached out, grabbing his hand and holding tightly.

"Hold on, baby, I have you," she said.

"Great, now don't _lose_ me!" he insisted, looking down in terror as other people in the airport raced to help her get him back in.

KP

Soon enough they were on a plane, heading for England. "Well, _that_ was an adventure," Dr. Director remarked, bouncing the child up and down.

"I hate my life," Jack grumbled, holding an icepack to a bump he'd received.

"Don't talk like that in front of the baby, Jack," Betty insisted.

"Why aren't _I_ being babied?" he whined, knowing full well how unlike himself he sounded right now. Hmm, maybe he had a concussion.

Betty raised an eyebrow and said, "Honey, I think you might have hit your head harder than we thought."

"No, you think?" he asked.

She smirked. "Oh poor baby," she cooed, pulling her husband's head down onto her shoulder. He whimpered but didn't bother attempting to pull away for long. Soon enough he settled, accepting the resting place.

"Will I die if I fall asleep?" he asked, eyes clouding in confusion and worry. He'd heard stories like that before.

She cringed uncertainly. "Hey, don't go dying on me," she said softly. "Don't fall asleep." He glanced up at her, eyebrow raised, then sighed deeply and forced himself to sit up, frustrated.

"We should have gone to a hospital," Jack complained.

"We will, love, the minute we get to England," Director promised worriedly.

"Mmm, I love you," Jack murmured, shaking his head dizzily.

"I love you too," she replied, leaning against Jack.


	9. Unwanted Delays

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Unwanted Delays

"Shh, shh, shh," Monkey Fist cooed gently as he bounced Fukushima up and down in his arms. The baby was whimpering, after all.

"Ma," Fukushima whimpered.

Monkey Fist cringed and looked down. "No… No, there's no mama, just papa," the noble said. The baby began to start to cry. Monkey Fist held him tighter, saying in Japanese, "Sore o shinai. Watashi no kodomo wa, nakanai. Watashi wa koko ni imasu. Watashi wa itsumo koko ni narimasu." Do not do that. My child, do not cry. I am here. I will _always_ be here.

The baby began to settle. Monkey Fist smiled softly and laid the young one down. Fukushima gazed up at him with big adoring eyes, sucking on a finger and blinking innocently. "Da?" he asked. Monkey Fist chuckled softly and nuzzled the little boy. He dropped a kiss on Fukushima's forehead and tucked him in.

"Yes, dada," Monkey Fist said, placing a hand on the baby's stomach and rubbing it in a circular motion. Fukushima giggled. Monkey Fist grinned. Gently he drew two fingers down the baby's forehead, going over his eyes. Instinctively the infant closed them each time Monkey Fist drew the fingers down. Fukushima yawned tiredly and settled, letting his 'daddy' sooth him to sleep. Soon he was peacefully breathing, silent.

KP

"Excellent work, Montgomery. I couldn't have done better myself," Maim said from behind, startling her son.

Monkey Fist spun quickly, eyes wide as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Mother!" he exclaimed.

"You would have made an excellent father. That is if you hadn't let your obsessions rule you. For a moment… For a moment I could have sworn you were normal, that you had settled down," Maim remarked.

"I'm not doing this right now," Monkey Fist replied.

"Doing what, darling? I'm simply trying to talk," she said, sitting. She was obviously too tired to argue.

Monkey Fist looked at her. Finally he sighed and sat across from her, saying, "Mother, get some rest. You're exhausted."

"I am," she confirmed. She sighed deeply, saying, "I'm too old to be raising children anymore." Monkey Fist inwardly cringed and looked down. It had been some time since he'd seen his mother as old. All he'd seen was his mother. As time changed her he hadn't noticed… Until confronted directly with it. He glanced up at her. She wasn't long for the world, some would say, but he knew his mother. She was strong, she would live well into her nineties before she let something so menial as death take her. That gave them twenty or thirty years more… or less… He wasn't sure anymore of her age. Hmm… He frowned, thinking. Had he truly become so detached, so lost, that he didn't even know the passage of time anymore? He didn't remember his mother's age… He hardly remembered his _own_.

He took at breath and looked up at her. "I'm afraid," he suddenly said.

"Of what, darling?" she asked.

"How long has it been? How many years have passed? Mother… I hardly know my _age_," he replied. Maim looked up and felt her heart shattering.

"Oh darling," she hollowly said, quickly drawing her son close and hugging him tightly. "My darling, what have you done to yourself?" Monkey Fist said nothing. He didn't know… He didn't know…

KP

Yori watched silently from the shadows, tears of sadness and pity burning in her eyes. Oh my lord… What is there left that I can do for you anymore? She sniffed and leaned against the wall. There was little she cared for in the alternate universe to which they had visited… But if she could choose one thing from that world to bring back, it would be the peace and serenity she had seen in Monty Fiske's eyes; to free Monkey Fist from his madness and hatred…

Yori walked into another room where her brother and sister lay sleeping. She gazed down at them and gently stroked her brother's hair. "Hirotaka, I wish you were here to speak to me. It was you I looked up to. It was you who seemed to always know what to do, how to act," she said. The baby's eyes flickered open, falling on her. He smirked the cocky smirk she'd become so accustomed to and fell back to sleep. She sighed deeply and covered her siblings up, kissing them each.

KP

"Oh, my grandbabies. They're so adorable," Mama Lipsky gushed, cuddling with Amelia, DNAmy, and a recently awakened Killigan. Drakken and Shego watched awkwardly, forcing grins.

"How are we getting out of this one, Dr. D? They can't stay babies forever," Shego muttered through clenched teeth.

"Working on it," Drakken replied. Usually he was against memory wiping, but in this case he would have to make an exception, he saw. He hated to do it to his own mother. He supposed he could tell her the _truth_. Maybe that would be easier…? Nah. Memory wipe it was. Probably best not to let Shego know, though. She got touchy over any sort of plan that involved the warping and manipulating of the mind. Ever since the brain control incident and then later the Moodulator, twice; yeah, it was a touchy issue with her.

Monkey Fist cuddled Hana—whom he'd recently picked up—watching boredly with the others who were normal. "When on Earth will Jack and Dr. Director _return_ already?" he asked Senor Senior.

"Patience, Montgomery, it is only a matter of time," Senior replied. Monkey Fist looked towards Fukushima—who was sleeping in a cradle—protectively.

KP

Betty waited nervously as she held her son. The concussion couldn't be _that_ bad. The doctor came out of Jack's room. Betty rose, asking, "Doctor, how is he?"

"Oh it's all right. Mild concussion, that's all," the doctor assured. "We'll observe him for a few more hours than release him."

Great, more delays, Director wryly thought. Oh well, when it came between her family and her job, she would choose family every time. "May we see him?" she asked.

"Go right ahead," the doctor replied. Director smiled and rose, quickly walking into the room.

Director gasped on seeing Jack standing and getting dressed. "Jack, what are you doing?" she asked quickly.

"Stay in a hospital? Are you kidding me," he replied. "Honey, I'm a sitting duck in this place without bodyguards and whatnot. I have more enemies in Europe than I'd like to _admit_. IV's, lax security, it would be easy to kill someone."

"You're being paranoid," Dr. Director said.

"Sweetie, sweetie, come on, look at me. I mean I'm not exactly Europe's favorite person," Jack said.

"You're scared of someone, love?" Dr. Director asked innocently.

"No! I'm scared of what could happen to you and my _son_!" Jack snapped.

Dr. Director started, eyes widening. "There's someone _here_, _isn't_ there?" she asked as she quickly caught on, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Jack fell quiet. He sighed through the nose and looked around. "Okay, all right, yes. An Angel of Death, to be precise; and the woman's as much an angel as she is a demon. She's bad news, psychopathic working under the guise of 'doing the right thing.' If you must know, she despises me. I slighted her once upon a time. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and all that, but then you're intimate with the phrase. Betty, I'm unarmed, we can't do much carting around an infant anyway, we're basically dead in the water," he replied.

"You're frightened of your ex," she sang teasingly.

"What man _isn't_?" Jack demanded. "I meant that woman is _freaky_." Though fright was stretching it, he wanted to point out, he _was_ uncomfortable.

"Hello Jack," a sultry voice cooed from the door. He looked up with a gasp. Betty turned quickly, holding Will close.

KP

Jack, jaw clenched, replied, "Trisha, hi; uh, long time no see."

"You just love the women with T's in their names, huh? Tiffany, Trisha, who else? Trudy?" Betty jealously bit.

"Trudy was nothing," Jack replied quickly. Betty's eyes began glittering furiously as she gaped at him in shock. "Wait, that came out wrong," Jack quickly covered, realizing he'd missed the sarcasm. Dang it, why couldn't his wife be more obvious when it came to sarcasm?

"And I suppose what _we_ had was nothing as _well_?" Trisha cooed, swaying her hips seductively as she approached him.

"You look great," Jack murmured softly, slowly moving ahead and gently pulling his wife and son back, placing himself between them and Trisha.

"You think I'll hesitate to kill you?" she asked.

"No, but if you take the time to kill _me_, these two have a higher chance of escape," he answered.

"Why are you willing to give your life for _these_ two?" Trisha seductively whispered. "Certainly not just because she's a pretty face."

"Trisha, I've missed that hidden jealousy of yours. It's very… alluring," Jack growled lowly. Trisha wasn't the _only_ one who could be seductive.

KP

The 'Angel of Death' shivered and laughed, saying, "Even now you can make shivers run up and down my spine. After the cruel, heartless way you treated me, I didn't think it would be _possible_."

"Get out," Jack whispered to Dr. Director.

"Spy," Dr. Director replied, smirking. She held her son in one hand and reached for a concealed gun. Jack smiled. She _never_ failed to impress him. "Don't think for a _moment_ I'm leaving you here to face this alone."

"The baby?" he asked. Dr. Director turned away and softly began singing. She went towards a chair and laid the sleeping infant down.

"You think I won't finish off that _brat_?!" Trisha demanded. "Once you two are dead, where will _his_ protection be?"

"Trisha, Trisha, come on, we're all friends here. What do you want from me? What can I do to make you happy?" Jack asked. "Name it, really, there's no _limit_."

"Who is she, Jack? Who's the baby?" Trisha asked.

"I'm his wife," Director answered for her husband. "I'd advise you watch your words, because I happen to also be law enforcement."

"And the baby is your _son_. How precious," Trisha said, laughing coldly. "Oh, I have a _great_ idea."

"I always loved your ideas," Jack replied. The woman had come up with some pretty crazy ones. She was smart, she was psychopathic, and she was frighteningly creative when it came to sadistic ways to torture someone.

KP

Trisha summed up the three. "I'll tell you what I can do. I'll kill your lovely little harlot there. I'll pump you so full of drugs you won't be able to tell up from down. I'll take the baby and you, and I'll drive you both far out to a secret little cottage of mine. You'll be locked in a faraway underground cellar, chained to the wall, and I'll raise you son as my own, fester in him hatred and evil and cruelty. I'll torture you for a good long time, but when the child becomes old enough to help, well… Oh I'd love to see how it would tear you up, for your child to be the very one ripping your flesh from bone with complete knowledge of what he was doing," she sang. "He'd probably think it was a way of showing love, if I trained him properly." Jack, nervously grinning, subconsciously held his throat. See, frighteningly creative.

"You're _sick_!" Betty shot sharply to the woman

"I know. It's delightful," she replied.

"Oh _I'll_ cure you of _that_," Dr. Director snapped, storming past her shocked husband and getting right into Trisha's face. "You're finished."

"You made a mistake, coming this close to me," Trisha said. She suddenly went to stab Director with a sharp needle filled with some sort of drug, probably an execution method. Director grabbed her wrist, forcing the needle away from her body. She seized Trisha and the two women struggled throughout the room.

Jack backed away, shocked. This was unexpected. He looked down at his son and picked up the child. "When did _I_ start becoming the damsel in distress?" he wryly asked his son. Will laughed, reaching up for his father's face.

"Drop the needle, you little witch!" Director barked furiously, slamming Trisha's wrist repeatedly into the hard ground until the woman dropped the needle. Betty dragged her up and slammed her against the wall. She pried Trisha's arms behind the back and cuffed her quickly. "You're under arrest for attempted murder!" Director growled viciously. Jack chuckled and clapped while holding the baby, a cruel and admiring glint in his eyes.

"This is why I fell so madly in love with you," Jack stated in exhilaration. "Oh baby, if I had you in a hotel right now…"

Betty grinned devilishly and winked at him, saying, "Not tonight, sweetheart. We have other priorities."

"Want a bet?" Jack asked, glad Will couldn't understand them in infant form. At least he didn't _believe_ he could.


	10. It's Looking Up

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

It's Looking Up

"Back to tinkering, Dr. D?" Shego asked, rocking DNAmy, Amelia, and Killigan as Drakken worked on the Juvinator.

"There must be some way to make this more manageable," Drakken replied.

"Some children, some toddlers, yeah, that'll work," Shego agreed.

"Those three must remain infants," Drakken said, pointing at the children.

"Yeah, about that, how do you plan to talk your way out of this? She thinks they're _ours_," Shego stated.

"I'll, uh, come up with _something_," Drakken lamely replied.

"Think fast, Drewbie," Shego said.

"Shego, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Drewbie!?" Drakken demanded.

"Whatever Drew," she replied.

"Thank…" he began.

"Bie," she finished, a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

Drakken looked at her, unimpressed, and said, "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, cradling the three babies. "Look at you three, almost asleep. Good babies," she cooed to them.

"That's the _last_ trait I thought I'd ever see in you. Nurturing," Drakken remarked, smirking in amusement.

"Yeah, look, kids and me, Drakken, we don't mix," Shego stated. "I just happen to know how to handle them. I mean come on, it's common _sense_."

"Mmm, yes, common sense. Greatly lacking in this day and age," Drakken added, continuing to fiddle. "Shego, we need a test subject." Shego rolled her eyes, put the infants down, and walked out of the room to collect someone.

KP

Shego soon returned with Yori and Maim. Felix, Ned, Josh, Ron, Kim, Tara, Justine, and Zita were held between them. They set the babies down on the table. "This had better work, Drakken," Shego said.

"Please be careful," Yori begged.

"The last thing we need is blood on our hands," Maim backed. Drakken blinked blankly then cringed. Hmm, _that_ idea was giving mental pictures he could have done without. Yori, Maim, and Shego wrapped blankets around each infant.

"Ready?" Drakken asked.

"Ready," Shego confirmed as she, Yori, and Maim backed out of the way.

"Activating now," Drakken said. Beams of light shot out and hit each of the infants.

All at once they found themselves looking at a five year old Kim, Ron, Josh, and Tara. Ned, Felix, Justine, and Zita all looked to be around twelve. "Whoa, what _happened_?" little Kim asked.

"We've managed to semi-reverse the effects of the Juvinator. At least we're not stuck with so many _babies_ anymore," Drakken replied.

"I shall go get the other children," Maim said. Soon enough Junior, Bonnie, Hirotaka, Fukushima, DNAmy, Amelia, Killigan, and Monique were all there. Hopefully Mama Lipsky wouldn't miss her 'grandbabies' too soon. Drakken had decided to try his luck with it.

Drakken activated the machine. In a flash they found themselves with a twelve year old Junior and Bonnie. DNAmy and Killigan were back as adults, at least. Monique was five. Amelia and Hirotaka were closer to seven or eight. Fukushima remained unaffected. Now all they had for babies were Hana and Fukushima, at least. Will too, they supposed, but he didn't count. _He_ was with his _parents_.

"Yes, no more diapers!" Drakken cheered.

"Diapers? Ew," Ron said, obviously disgusted at the thought.

KP

The children listened in horror and disgust to the story being told by the ones who had remained adult. "That is so _wrong_," little Monique said. "Why isn't _Fukushima_ big again?"

"Because I'm that unlucky," Monkey Fist answered. Yori shot him a warning glare. "_What_?" he asked.

"I cannot play with him when he is a _baby_," Hirotaka complained. "At least if he was bigger we could battle one another."

"There will be no fighting anyone, Hirotaka. Not yet," Yori chastised. Hirotaka stuck out his tongue at her.

"You were a handful, weren't you?" Amelia asked, frowning at him.

"Only with _her_!" Hirotaka defended. "She was my sister, not my mother."

"Well now you can consider her your mother figure until this is _fixed_," Monkey Fist stated.

"She is still my sister," Hirotaka replied, crossing his arms. "She is simply… the older of us now."

"And I will use it to my advantage," Yori stated, eyes sparkling mischievously. It was rare when she got mischievous.

"I really hope Mr. Hench and Dr. Director get back with Will soon," Justine complained.

"Father, I demand to be an adult again!" Junior protested, stamping his foot.

"Junior, there is nothing I can _do_. If we fiddle with the Juvinator much more, soon you will be raising your pappy," Senior replied.

Junior blinked blankly then cringed. "You may have something there," he relented. "Nevertheless I want to be big again!"

"You will, young Senior Jr. Heavens child, show some _patience_," Maim chastised.

KP

"The Nanny Academy isn't far now," Director said to Jack as she bottle fed Will. They were driving along in one of the fanciest sports cars Betty had ever _seen_. Of course Jack wouldn't take a simple car or something so posh as a limousine. Only the best for Jack Hench. "If you trash this car, you're in big trouble," she said, smirking.

"Baby, you _know_ how good my driving skills are," Jack replied, holding the wheel with nothing more than a couple of fingers.

"Leave the spy driving to me, love," she replied. "We have a baby in the car right now. No unnecessary risks."

"Yes mother," Jack replied, affectionately rolling his eyes. "Is that it up there, the really creepy looking building?"

"That's it," Dr. Director confirmed, nodding.

"Eerie mansion coming up," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

KP

The two walked up to the door with the baby. "Halt, who goes there?!" a voice demanded.

They both froze and looked quickly up. Jack smirked. Standing above them were the Knights of Rottigan. "Reggie, Archie, long time no see," Jack greeted.

"Jack Hench?" Archie asked, leaping down with Reggie.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Reggie questioned.

"Looking for something kept in the basement," Jack replied. "Your turn. Why are you here?"

"During the incident in which villains took on traffickers, many of those rescued were brought here as a safe haven. We were called on to protect and guard them. We have done so day in and day out since. Many have returned home, but many have nowhere to go. We protect them in case their 'employers' come looking," Archie answered.

"Here, call me if you two need any help," Jack replied, handing them both a card.

"Archibald, Reginald, may we come in?" Director asked.

"Of course milord, milady," Reggie replied, bowing and opening the door. The two walked into the house and looked around.

"Hmm, not a bad setup," Betty remarked, impressed.

"Yeah, let's get to that machine," Jack said, getting right down to business.

KP

"This is going to take a while," Betty wryly remarked, looking at the size of the machine.

"Let me see," Jack said. He examined the machine closely. "Maim is a smart woman, and old. She would likely have some sort of quick takedown button for her own convenience," Jack explained. She'd custom ordered the parts for this thing, he recalled. He remembered her order. She was sharp but she wasn't a genius, or an inventor, and HenchCo had what she needed, including expertise. "Here we go," he said, pushing the button. Almost immediately the machine was in pieces. "Eureka," Jack said, smirking proudly.

"Nice, now all we need to do it pack it up," Dr. Director said. "Tell me, Jack, how you knew about the button. You seem pretty… intimately acquainted with it."

Jack paused and glanced up at her. He smirked cockily and replied, "Very clever, Dr. Director. Is this going to get ugly? Do I need to make sure you stay… silent?"

"Is this an admission?" she questioned coldly.

"Sweetheart, I'm innocent. Aren't you tired of this game?" he replied.

"You _will_ slip one day," she stated. "I'll wear you down. You can't guard yourself around me forever."

"Ooh, I like that idea," he said, eyes lighting lecherously up. "Unable to guard myself, hmm, how… different."

"Dream on," she replied. "Let's go. We'll change Will back later."

"Becoming reattached to the baby, hmm?" Jack asked.

"And you're _not_?" she questioned.

"_That_ I'll admit to. I've liked having a baby boy again," he answered, gently stroking the infant's cheek. Will instinctively turned to try and suck on his father's finger.


	11. Sugar Rush

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Sugar Rush

"I'm so _bored_," little Zita complained. "I wanna play."

"I want _candy_, I _demand_ candy," Bonnie demanded of Senior and Maim.

Monkey Fist, Drakken, Killirgan, DNAmy, Shego, and Yori exchanged looks. "Children, Senor Senior and Nanny Maim are not the kind of parents, or grandparents for that matter, who will give you something as unhealthy as candy," Monkey Fist said.

"I demand candy! Give me it or I'll scream!" Bonnie protested.

"Don't be mean, Bonnie!" Kim said.

"I don't like you, Kim," she replied.

"We don't like _you_!" Monique argued.

"I'm older now, so _there_," Bonnie replied.

"But we have more people on _our_ side," Hirotaka boasted.

"It was better when they were babies. No talking," Drakken complained. All the children stuck out their tongues at him and made rude noises. "Why you little…" Drakken began.

"Down Drakken, et'll be _over_ soon," Killigan assured.

"And by soon he means it had better happen before the end of the day or Jackie Boy is going to be in for a _world_ of hurt," Shego added.

"I have candy!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

The full grown ones turned in horror, all eight of them screaming, "_No_!"

Too late, within seconds every child had gotten a big handful, and the only ones who retained some degree of self-control were Hirotaka, Ned, Amelia, and Josh. The rest of them were bouncing off of walls, literally. Hana was racing around like mad along with the rest of them, screaming in delight at the candy she'd gotten from her adoptive brother. Fukushima, luckily for Monkey Fist, was too young to have candy at all. The British Lord shivered on remembering what happened whenever _that_ boy got something sugary. Hana appeared tame, _that's_ what.

Flashback

"I am bored, otosan," Fukushima, sprawled over the grass in his front yard, complained to Montgomery Fiske. "Where is mama?"

"Setsuka is shopping with O bachan Maim, Fukushima, just count or something. I'm busy," Monty replied, disinclined to play with the child. He had found an artifact that pointed at the Mystical Monkey Legend. Everything else took second priority up to and including his son. Wait, he meant _Setsuka's_ son.

"I am hungry," Fukushima whined.

"Then _eat_ something," Monty replied, rolling his eyes.

"_Papa_," Fukushima demanded.

"All right all right, look in my bag. You'll find a little brown bag your sobo brought along for me. Open it up and pick a candy. I can't stand such things, but you should find them quite delightful," Montgomery relented.

"Domo, arigato," Fukushima said, leaping up and bowing to the man. He raced towards the rucksack and opened it up. He pulled out the brown bag and peered inside. He gasped. They were so _colorful_! He took out one of every color and began munching on them.

KP

Monty gaped in horror as Fukushima raced screaming and hollering around the yard, leaping off of walls and onto roofs. He dove into water bodies and sprinted everywhere. "Fukushima!" Monty screamed, seeing the boy swan diving from the roof. He lunged forward and caught the child. Immediately Fukushima broke free and was off again before Monty could even comprehend it. "Oh no you don't, you little rotter," Monty growled.

Immediately he began springing after the boy, utilizing all his speed and every move he knew, yet it still wasn't enough to catch the young one! "You cannot catch me, chichi-ai, you cannot catch me!" Fukushima shrieked back boastfully, charging through the streets.

"Fukushima, get back here this very instant! I insist! Fukushima! That's it, if you do not return in three seconds you will be grounded for so long you'll forget what the outside world _looks_ like! Son!" Monty raged. "Your mother is going to kill me, I hope you know that, and I mean literally!" Speaking aloud, but to himself, he added, "Oh gods, I'm a dead man." He cried out in terror as suddenly Fukushima leapt down onto his head.

"I have you, papa, you cannot escape!" Fukushima delightedly exclaimed as Monty tried to pry him off.

"That's it! You're grounded until the day you _die_!" Monty shouted furiously.

"No!" Fukushima shrieked angrily.

"Then you have three seconds to get off of me! One, two…" Monty began.

"Fine!" Fukushima replied, slipping off of the man's shoulders.

Monty seized his hand firmly and stated, "You're coming with _me_." Fukushima looked about to make a rude noise with his tongue but Monty quickly caught it, saying, "Do it and you'll regret it severely." Fukushima thought his action through then decided it was in his best interests not to carry it out. Papa might spank him. He didn't like being spanked. Lord Fiske hadn't even laid a finger on him before, but it was still possible.

Of course the moment Montgomery let go of the boy's hand to open the door, Fukushima was off. By the time Monty looked back he was out of sight. Monty had almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find the child in the village. It had taken almost all day and into the night before Nanny Maim, Setsuka, and he had been able to track down the little one to a stream in the jungle where he'd finally decided to pass out and sleep. Setsuka was weeping in relief, Maim was shrieking furiously at Monty, but Monty had just been too relieved to even _care_. For the first time in hours his heart rate had slowed down. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of the child for the next three days, and when he'd left it was begrudgingly. Needless to say, Fukushima never got another candy from _him_.

End Flashback

The adults were racing all around trying to catch the little ones. It was proving a nearly impossible task. "Enough, enough, everybody stop!" Mego finally screamed furiously.

Everything froze and all eyes went to him. "_Mego_?" his siblings, all four of them, said in shock.

"That's it, no more playing around. Children, here, now! We're going for a long, long walk," Mego ordered.

"Yay!" they all cried out in delight, immediately lining up in front of him. He wasn't sure where to go from there.

"Children partner up now and hold hands," Maim said, taking over.

"Okay," they all sang together.

Ned and Felix paired up eagerly. Justine and Zita joined together. Josh paired up with Ron while Amelia and Bonnie partnered. Tara and Kim joined while Monique partnered with Junior. Fukushima and Hana were carried by Monkey Fist. Hirotaka was allowed to go with his currently older sister. "Sister, where do we walk to?" Hirotaka questioned Yori curiously as he took her hand.

"I am not sure," Yori answered, obviously just as puzzled.

KP

"So where are we going?" Shego asked Nanny Maim, who was leading the group.

"We are walking wherever we walk," Maim replied. "There is no destination, as long as these children loose some of their energy."

"Great," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Josh, look, a park," Ron whispered to his friend, pointing.

Josh looked then smirked. "Let's sneak over there," he replied. "They'll never know."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Josh insisted. Ron hesitated but then smiled and nodded. Quickly the two looked around, made sure no one was watching, then darted off.

"Where are they going?" Tara asked Kim.

"Huh? Who?" Kim asked.

"Ron and Josh," she replied, pointing. Kim turned and started.

"I don't know," she replied. "We could follow them."

"Or we could go to the toy store!" Tara exclaimed, excitedly pointing over at a nearby building.

Kim grinned eagerly. "Let's get Monique, Junior, Bonnie, and Amelia too," she whispered.

"Right on," Tara agreed. The two tapped on the shoulders of their friends, silently conveying their plan. Immediately the group slipped away.

KP

"Hey Hego, Shego, Mego, is it just us or do there seem to be a lot fewer kids?" Wego One asked.

"I only count five here," Wego Two backed.

"Wait, what? Oh no," Hego said, looking around. "Stop, we're missing some!" The others quickly looked back.

"Try _eight_!" DNAmy replied in alarm.

"Et's a fine kettle o' fish we're en," Killigan sulked, crossing his arms agitatedly. "Now we need a _search_ party."

"Not necessarily. Where do children go?" DNAmy asked.

"Parks, toy stores, wait…" Hego began.

"Didn't we pass a park a few blocks back?" Mego asked.

"And a toy store?" Shego asked.

"Quick, they might still be there!" Drakken exclaimed in alarm. "If the wrong kinds of people come by, they're doomed."

"Or if other villains Miss Kimberly has fought in the past find her before _us_," Senior stated.

"That girl was tough even as a _child_," Monkey Fist grumbled. "_I_ certainly wouldn't want to anger her."

"Forget it! We need to find them _pronto_," Shego stated. Immediately they started to run back.

KP

Meanwhile, in the park Ron and Josh were joined by Kim, Tara, Amelia, Bonnie, Junior, and Monique. The group ran around screaming and laughing. It was so _fun_! There were no adults or bigger friends to stop them from doing everything they wanted. "Catch me, Junior!" Bonnie cried out from the top of the monkey bars.

Junior grinned excitedly. "Si, jump Bonnie!" he eagerly prompted. He wanted to see if she would actually do it. Bonnie leapt without hesitation. "I thought you would not!" he called, catching her. She grinned and climbed out of his arms.

"I _told_ you I could," she boasted, hands on her hips proudly.

"I can do that too!" Kim exclaimed, swiftly leaping up to the top of the monkey bars and jumping down. Ron cried out in fear. He wouldn't be able to catch her! Not that he needed to, she could probably land okay, he hoped. Junior caught her, though. Kim grinned approvingly at him. Junior put her down.

"I could _too_!" Tara exclaimed.

"Let's see you _do_ it, then," Josh replied.

"Oh," Tara said, suddenly more timid. "Um, okay?" Tara scrambled up to the bars and looked nervously down. She took a deep breath and leapt. Junior caught her too and she sighed in relief, smiling up at him.

"Amelia, _you_ try!" Monique insisted.

"Only if you do," Amelia replied.

"Okay, girl, let's go," Monique insisted. She grabbed the older girl's arm and pulled her to them. The two climbed up to the top. Monique laughed and leapt. Junior caught her. Monique scrambled out of his arms. "Come on Amelia!" Monique insisted.

Amelia hesitated, looking uncertain. "It's high," she replied.

"Come Senorita, I will catch you!" Junior insisted. Amelia swallowed and leapt with a scream.

"There you are!" Shego's voice suddenly shot, distracting all the kids. They turned with horrified gasps, including Junior. Amelia hit the ground and cried out in pain. The others turned quickly, startled.

"Amelia!" Bonnie and Tara exclaimed, running up to their friend and helping her up.

"I-I think I sprained my ankle," she said, limping while her friends supported her.

"Nice going, Shego," Mego sneered.

"Shut up!" she snapped.


	12. Effects Reversed

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 13: Rejuvinatoring**_

Effects Reversed

Sensei finished wrapping Amelia's ankle. "You have informed Jack Hench and Betty Director that they are to come here, correct?" Sensei asked.

"We left a message for them, yes," Monkey Fist replied.

"Continue calming your minds, young ones," Sensei ordered the children who were still bouncing restlessly up and down. They began to calm down. In moments all the children were fast asleep. "Now, all we must do is wait for your allies to return with the machine."

KP

"So we're looking for a random cave in the middle of a forest. Great," Jack unenthusiastically said.

"Look at the bright side. It's almost over," Director assured, smirking at him. She parked the car outside the woods where the cave supposedly was. The two, along with their baby, entered the forest and began searching for the telltale signs that would lead them to the cave.

Will began whimpering. "Do we _have_ to change him back?" Jack ruefully asked.

"Didn't you tell me, earlier, that you had no _intentions_ of raising another child?" Dr. Director asked, smirking.

"Well, he isn't really another child, _is_ he?" Jack asked.

"Didn't you say you didn't plan on raising your son again?" she teased.

"True, but I've _liked_ it," he replied, nuzzling the infant. "You know, when he's like this he doesn't hate me… He doesn't fear me or mistrust me. There's nothing I've done to sour his love for me… I miss that."

"Hey, he _does_ love you," she replied.

"Maybe, for however long _that_ lasts. I've done a pretty good job at ruining our relationship," he answered.

"You have," she relented, "but there is always a chance to make things better. It'll _never_ be the way it could have been. You expect me to say it doesn't matter, but it does. Still, you can have a relationship with your son. He loves you, he always will. It's not exactly a standard father son relationship like you see in movies, but it's a relationship nonetheless. Besides, since when do you like to be typical?"

Jack chuckled, looking down and shaking his head affectionately. He looked back up at her amusedly, gently, and said, "Thank you Betty, for being honest. Most would have said it wasn't my fault. They would have said it can be the way it should have been and that it didn't matter… Not you. Never you."

"I try," she answered, grinning softly at him and taking his hand. Will sobbed, demanding attention. The two parents grinned softly at him and began focusing on the baby.

KP

Director and Jack ran into the cave with Will and the device. "We have it!" Betty cried. She screamed in horror as a bear suddenly reared up, roaring.

"Wrong cave!" Jack exclaimed, seizing her wrist and bolting outside. The bear ran after them. "Up the cliff!" Jack ordered. Betty took the baby and began to climb. Jack quickly followed. The bear roared up at them and tried to reach, but they scrambled higher and higher. The two looked back down, waiting for the bear to get bored. Will was shrieking with laughter. "We have it, huh?" Jack asked, frowning at her.

Betty grinned innocently, shrugging. Awkwardly she cleared her throat and looked around. "Oh, there it is," she said, pointing at a cave on the other side of the stream.

"Great," Jack complained. "We're _stuck_ up here." He sat back against the ledge along with his wife. Director began rocking the baby comfortingly and leaned against her husband with a sigh of contentment.

"This isn't so bad," she remarked.

He glanced down at her and smiled. He kissed her head lovingly. "You know, you're right," he agreed.

KP

The two finally made it to the correct cave. It had taken an hour or so, but the bear had eventually lost interest. "We're here!" Jack exclaimed, hurrying into the room.

"Shh!" the full grown ones all hissed sharply. Jack and Betty froze and blinked blankly.

"They're sleeping," Drakken whispered. "Let's, set the machine up. Jack, I need to talk to you in private."

Jack blinked blankly then nodded. He and Director laid out the parts. Soon enough the machine was set up. They almost cheered before remembering the children were slumbering soundly. "What do you want?" Jack asked Drakken as the others talked excitedly.

Drakken looked around then dragged Jack to the side. "I need a memory wiping potion or weapon or something. Preferably tested and proven. I don't want to hurt my mother," he said.

"You told her you had kids," Jack said, still shaking his head over _that_ decision. "Luckily for _you_ I have just the thing you need." He slipped a vial into Drakken's hand. "You didn't get it from me."

"Agreed," Drakken stated gratefully. "Jack, I know I haven't exactly been the greatest client."

"Understatement of the millennia," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

Drakken innocently grinned then cleared his throat, saying, "But, um, thanks for the help." Jack chuckled and the two returned.

KP

They watched, grinning, as the children went through the machine one by one. "It is working!" Senior said, grinning and clenching his fist.

"I always loved it when you did that," Maim remarked. Senior smiled at her. Junior went through and came out full grown.

"Mmm, what happened?" he groaned, waking up. He gasped, remembering. "Wait, I am an adult again!"

"That's a matter of opinion," Shego bit, smirking.

Zita and Justine came through next. "I'm normal!" Zita exclaimed.

"Oh thank science that the nightmare is over," Justine said, checking herself over.

Felix and Ned came through. "Whoa, what a rush," Ned groaned, holding his head.

"I haven't had a sugar rush like that since I was a _kid_," Felix remarked.

"You just _were_," Zita joked, smiling at him.

Ron and Josh came through with Kim, Monique, and Tara. "Oh wow, what a _day_," Ron said.

"Being a kid tires you out," Josh remarked.

"I found it kind of refreshing," Tara declared, slipping off the table.

"I'm just glad none of our _enemies_ came after us," Kim stated.

"I believe you would have been able to handle them even then, Kim," Yori remarked, grinning at her friend and hugging her. Kim hugged back.

"Hey, where's _my_ love? _I_ was traumatized _too_," Monique teased. Kim and Yori laughed, pulling her into a tight hug as well.

"Whew, thank goodness. I was beginning to believe they would all be little bitty baby waybees _forever_," DNAmy remarked.

"Ach, Ah canno' believe tha' all _happened_," Killigan groaned.

Hirotaka and Amelia came through. Amelia looked at her ankle and sighed, saying, "Too bad it didn't fix my ankle as well."

"Are you badly harmed?" Hirotaka asked worriedly.

"It'll heal in a couple of weeks," she replied, grinning at him softly and slipping off of the conveyer belt.

"Now Will," Kim said, taking the baby from Jack and Betty and putting him on the belt. He went through the machine, but when he came out he remained the same! "Huh? What?" Kim asked. The others looked just as shocked.

KP

"Um, why did the machine stop _working_?" Tara asked.

"Typical. A glitch. It might take a while to fix. Until then, Will and Fukushima are stuck as infants. I'll get to work on this right away," Justine replied.

Kim smelled the air and plugged her nose. "Oh, Will, _now_?" she asked.

"Congratulations, Miss Possible, you've just been hired babysitter," Dr. Director teased, eyes sparkling. "He had his nap so don't let him fall asleep now for a while or he'll be up all night. Here's his formula, you can probably find some baby food in the supplies, he bathes in another hour. Good luck on your mission, Kim."

"Wait, but I, he, what…" Kim stammered. Quickly Dr. Director ushered Kim into another room. She looked around. Monkey Fist had vanished with Fukushima, so Kim was only stuck with one infant. She smiled and went back to monitoring the machine.

KP

Kim played with the baby looking none too thrilled. "You _so_ owe me, Du," she said. The baby stuck out his tongue in response, looking as annoyed with this idea as _Kim_ was. He babbled senselessly and she smirked. "I know you're trying to insult me, but I have to admit, you're absolutely _adorable_." The baby sobbed once in protest, looking offended. She grinned and scooped the child up in her arms. "Is someone hungry?" she cooed. The baby stopped whining, looking almost ponderous.

"Pabla!" Will exclaimed insistently, confirming the idea.

"Assuming baba means bottle, pabla must be baby food," she said, smiling and carrying Will over to where the cans were stored. "Here we go," she said, bringing out a small can of peaches. At least Maim's machine had been able to make him old enough to eat the stuff. She put Will in a highchair and sat in front of him, opening the can. She spooned out a little bit of the stuff, saying, "Open up for the airplane."

"Lafba!" Will shrieked, grabbing a handful and throwing it at her. She blinked, annoyed, and wiped the food away.

"Let's try this again. Open up," she prompted. Will stuck out his tongue at her. She took the opportunity to quickly spoon the food into his mouth. He coughed and whined, sobbing. "Oh stop being such a baby," Kim replied, grinning. Wait, she couldn't say that. He _was_ a baby currently. Hmm, he wasn't much better grown up either, come to think of it. She actually felt sorry for Dr. Director. Will allowed the peaches, this time. He coughed again. Kim paused, raising a guarded eyebrow. Was he choking? No, he didn't continuously cough. Still, this was slightly concerning. She'd have to be careful.

"Hey KP, how goes the sitting?" Ron asked, striding casually in.

"I'm not sure," Kim answered, turning. All at once the infant sobbed and began vomiting all over the place!

"Whoa, time bomb!" Ron exclaimed, backing away.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Will!" Kim exclaimed, hurrying to grab a cloth. She screamed, slipping in the vomit and falling. "Ew!" she exclaimed. Ron burst into laughter. "Ron, get a towel!" Kim ordered, standing swiftly. Ron grabbed one and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and quickly put it under the wailing infant's mouth. The baby was screaming like he was _dying_ or something! Wait, choking, vomiting, dying? "Ron, check the baby mush! What's in it besides peaches?"

"Only peaches," Ron replied, reading the ingredients. "Why?"

"Can you even _be_ allergic to peaches?" she mused aloud. "Help!" she screamed, seeing little welts appearing on the baby's skin. Being covered in puke was the last thought on her mind right now.

KP

Almost immediately Director and Jack burst into the room and slid to stops, gasping. "Will!" Betty screamed, racing to her son and quickly picking him up, holding him so he wouldn't choke and making sure the vomit went into a nearby trashcan. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I-I was feeding him and he just…" she began. She screamed, suddenly, as she felt her arms seized and felt herself being slammed against a wall.

"KP!" Ron cried out, racing towards her and her attacker.

"What did you do to my _son_, Miss Possible?!" Jack growled lowly and evenly as he squeezed her arms so tightly she could swear he was one more squeeze away from breaking them. She looked up at him in horror. Only once before had she feared Jack Hench. She disliked him always, yes, mistrusted him always, yes, but _never_ feared him. At least, not until now as she gazed into his eyes and was reminded of the day she and her friends had crossed him at the villain convention not long ago.

"Let her go!" Ron insisted to Jack. Jack, spotting Ron coming, pulled Kim up and threw her back into him. He caught her with a gasp and pulled her away, holding her tightly and protectively. "Dude, cool it!" Jack was approaching dangerously. "Mr. Hench. I'm warning you, I'll pull out Monkey Mojo, don't think I _won't_!" Ron insisted, forcing himself to get brave for Kim's sake. He was terrified, though, backing away with her. He'd never _seen_ Jack's eyes so sparkling and dangerous! Rufus was chattering viciously, though he didn't dare leave Ron's pocket. Anything was possible for a Possible. That was KP's family logo. For once, though, Ron found himself seriously questioning it.

KP

"Jack, enough!" Dr. Director shot sharply, quickly racing between Jack and the two heroes. "Quickly, get Drakken! We need him to give will an antihistamine! Will's having an allergic reaction!"

"Drakken!" Jack yelled sharply.

"What?" Drakken asked, bursting inside.

"You're not a Dr., but you're the closest thing we _have_. My son is going into anaphylactic shock!" Jack ordered.

"Oh snap," Drakken said, quickly racing forward and taking the baby. "Um, Shego, get the epi-pen from my room!"

"Epi-pen, on a _baby_? Are you _crazy_?" Dr. Director asked.

"I don't know if it's the right thing to do, but if we do nothing it's bye bye Agent Du! I'll administer a little and hope it works," Drakken defended.

"Kimberly, if that baby dies, you'll regret it," Jack icily stated, fixing Kim with a murderous glare.

"But I-I…" she began.

"Enough! How was _she_ supposed to know that Will had a severe peach allergy when he was little, Jack? This wasn't her _fault_! I should have told her," Dr. Director said. It was probably a bad idea, she knew, to invite Jack's fury down on her, but between her and Kim, _she_ had the better chance of surviving her husband's wrath. Jack glared dangerously at Dr. Director then turned his gaze to Kim.

"Fine," he finally said. "Forgive me, Miss Possible, for losing my temper," Jack stated.

"It's-it's okay," Kim replied. It _wasn't_ okay, though. This was majorly freaking her out. Still, it was better to play it safe.

KP

The machine had been repaired, now, and Will's allergic reaction halted. The baby was fast asleep, knocked out by the epinephrine. "At last," Dr. Director said, placing the infant on the conveyer.

"Uh, Dr. Director, is Will still allergic to, you know, uh, peaches?" Kim asked.

"Not at all; at least, not as bad. He outgrew the allergy," Director reassured. He can't have too much of them, of course, but one every once in a while is safe. Kim sighed in relief.

As Will emerged from the machine, fully grown, he groaned, waking up, and put a hand to his head. "Whoa, what _happened_?"

"Attempted murder," Jack bit, glaring at Kim.

"Behave," Betty warned dangerously. Jack fell silent.

"Gods, what a freak show _that_ was. Ugh, I haven't felt so helpless since I was, like, a _baby_. Oh, and by the way mom, dad, I understood _everything_," Will growled at his parents. Jack and Betty cringed and exchanged awkward looks. Ooh, they hadn't exactly been discreet in their 'flirtations' while Will had been an infant.

"Oops," Jack lamely offered. Director grinned innocently, hands behind her back. The others blinked blankly at them then burst into laughter.

"Hey, where's Fukushima?" Monique asked, noticing that the last one who had been an infant wasn't there.

KP

Monkey Fist lay back on the rocks, holding the baby in the air. Fukushima laughed in delight as Monkey Fist made him fly. "Dada!" he screamed. Monkey Fist chuckled and brought him back down, nuzzling the baby. "Da," Fukushima said, putting his mouth on Monkey Fist's chin and sucking, like babies often did.

Monkey Fist cradled the infant, "I can't believe I'm _admitting_ to this, but I believe I will rather miss you as a baby. It's been… an interesting experience. Fukushima, I want you to understand that part of me wishes… Part of me wishes that I had been there to see you grow up. Oh child, it's odd, really… I haven't felt that way since your mother's _death_… Part of me… Part of me wanted to go back to you the day I heard and bring you home…I suppose that's all in the past now, though. By that time I was too far gone, I suppose. In a way I still am. Strange… I've never had such thoughts as these for so many years… I'm sorry that I failed you…" Fukushima began to cry, reaching for him. For a moment Monkey Fist could have sworn he'd understood.

"My lord, the machine is ready… or do you wish for more time?" Yori asked suddenly.

Monkey Fist glanced over at her. She must have recently gotten up here. He sighed deeply and replied, "I lost out on this time years ago. There's nothing that will change that." He sat up, cradling the baby.

"He has understood your words," Yori remarked.

"How would _you_ know?" he asked.

"Because when Will-San was turned back to himself, he claimed to have understood all that his parents had been doing," she replied.

"Poor boy," Monkey Fist wryly said, but he turned attention back to the infant uncertainly.

Yori approached and knelt next to Monkey Fist. Gently she reached out and placed her fingers on his cheek. He tensed then looked warily over. "You are returning, my lord and my king. You are returning to yourself," she said; and there was a relief and a gentleness in her eyes and voice that he'd never really noticed before.

"Am I? Hmm, part of me hopes you're correct. The other part rejects such a ridiculous notion," he replied.

"Were you ever a good man?" she wondered.

He was silent a long moment. "No," he finally answered. "I _always_ preferred a darker course."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Must there always be a why?" he asked.

"Perhaps that is a question you must ask _yourself_," she answered.

He glanced over at her a long moment. He didn't realize how close they were getting until his nose touched hers. He caught his breath and paused, their lips barely apart. After a long moment she drew away and rose, hurrying off as if frightened. He watched after her then turned back to the baby, who was looking at him in what he could have sworn was shock. "Oh don't you give me that look," he warned, frowning at the infant. "Nothing occurred _anyway_."

KP

Fukushima went through the machine and shook his head dazedly. "By the gods, what a _sensation_," he groaned, putting a hand to his forehead and sliding off of the conveyer belt.

"Finally, it's over. No more babies," Jack said in relief. Hana giggled. He looked back. Okay, _almost_ no more babies.

"And I can finally get to work fixing the Juvinator without mother breathing down my neck for _grandchildren_," Drakken remarked.

"Aye, now wha'?" Killigan asked. "We just all walk out o' this cave wi'out a word t' one another?"

"I will need a new place of sanctuary, one your people do not know of," Sensei said to Killigan.

"I can help with that," Jack offered. "Client confidentiality is what I pride myself on."

"Jack!" the villains snapped.

"I do whatever gets me money. Either side if fair game," Jack defended. "Now sir, let me show you a few features of a variety of different 'hiding places.'"

"Sensei, surely you are not really…" Hirotaka began.

"Hush, grandchild, I am listening," Sensei replied, walking off with Jack.

"But…" Hirotaka began.

"Leave it, your grandfather can handle himself," Amelia assured, smiling at Hirotaka.

"Right. _We_ have a _vacation_ to finish," Kim added, grinning at her friends, and Junior.

"Vacation?" Will asked. "Gee, thanks for including _me_."

"Come along, it will be a blast!" Senior Jr. insisted. "I was growing bored with it anyway. The only friend I _had_ in that murderous desert was Bonnie."

"Uh, okay, sure. Mom?" Will asked.

"Go on, honey. Have fun," she replied. "You earned it." Will grinned.

"Welcome to the group," Kim said, smiling.


End file.
